Dead Memories
by QueenKill33
Summary: /Living a life without his Soul Reaper powers, Ichigo Kurosaki has become depressed, moody, and close to losing his sanity. And He hasn't heard a single word of the Soul Society or from his friends in over a year. Feeling completely useless and forgotten, Ichigo is ready to call the quits. That is...until he finds a certain boy...who drastically changed his life, forever./ Ichi
1. Stone Cold Daze

**Ayye! Let me be the first to say: "Congratulations! You are now reading my first ever story here on Fan Fiction" :D Yayer! I'm really nervous about this being my first time...I'm a Fan Fic Virgin! D: So, that being said...please be gentle with me :P This is a story that I have been typing for a very long time, I thought that it was about time to post this on Fan Fic, maybe get a few reviews, followers and readers! Choice is yours to review or not, no pressure...! But I would like to know your thoughts on this -_- **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Bleach! Abso-bloody-lutely NOTHING! Nothing with a capital 'N', nope! Nadda! Never will...not even in my dreams -_-**

**NOTE: This is an O.C type of story and it's a boyxboy sort of thing, so if your not into that sort of thing...turn back and never return. (I love boyxboy...Go ahead...judge me! xP Nyaah!) **

**P.S: I got no Beta or auto correct things on this...thing. So yeah...! 7_7 **

* * *

**_"It is easy to go into Hell; day and night the gates of dark Death stand wide, but to crawl back out to retrace one's steps...now there's the rub, the task."_**

**Chapter 1/** **Stone Cold Daze**

Ichigo kept his eyes on the ceiling, for about an hour now...that was all that he was looking at. He felt not an ounce of sleep that hazed his mind or weighed on his eyes, he didn't feel tired and he didn't feel the need to be laying in his bed, counting the seconds for the expecting dawn, which was hours away. He didn't want to lay there, waiting.

What was wrong with him? Since when had killing Hollows become something he wanted to do all the time? It was more of a chore than anything else, so why feel the need to go out and look for them?

"Damn it...!" He gave a low whisper and held his head, as if he were trying to rid his mind of the pending thoughts of killing Hollows. It was sick...it was sick to feel the need to kill them.

For awhile now...

His mind hadn't been...thinking straight.

He knew that it must be from the lack of sleep, otherwise he wouldn't be having such morbid thoughts. But how could he sleep...when his nightmares are the main cause of his little bout with insomnia.  
It's been weeks since he had been able to sleep peacefully, and as the nights went by, each was being ripped away from him by the nightmares. Each and every night, sleep was growing thin and his nightmares were now causing him to lie awake almost all night, in fear that he might have them again.

It was always that one...and only nightmare.

Just the one was becoming his reason for torment and restlessness.

Ichigo shuddered, his thoughts of that terrible dream rendered him so vulnerable and...scared. That reoccurring nightmare...

"No...!" He shook his head free from the thoughts that were slowly consuming him. _I don't...want to think about it! _He shifted in his bed, wrapped the blanket up around his shoulders, and he sunk lower into the covers like that was his only protection from the lurking shadows all around him. He fought off the urge to fall asleep, he didn't want to sleep...not now...not ever, not until that damned nightmare went away. He hoped it would...he could only hope that it would leave his subconscious and stop tormenting him day and night.

What was happening to him? Was he going insane? Was this what insanity felt and how people are drawn into it? What ever it was...he kind of knew deep down that it was driving him mad.

"Go away...just go away..." He mumbled to himself, lately that was all he found himself doing at nights...talking to himself. That was all he could do to relieve the silence that engulfed everything around him, sure he could talk to someone about it...but he chose not to. He didn't like talking about himself, especially to others, that just wasn't his thing. He was never comfortable around people to begin with and at times he often wondered why he had so many friends when he had none at first glance. How many people became his friends...was a mystery even to him.

"Ichigo...? Are you feeling alright? Did you get any sleep last night?" Yuzu asked graciously and poured him his orange juice.

Morning had come way to fast, it wasn't just moments ago that he was laying in bed waiting for it to arrive, it actually surprised him this time that dawn came quickly. It must have been the book he was reading, he wasn't into it...but it did pass _some_ time.

Ichigo, too preoccupied with staring at his food, was unaware that his little sister was talking to him.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu called but as soon as she was about to tap his shoulder, Karin chucked a grape at his head, which had seemed to work as Ichigo held his head and looked up with a frown.

"What was that for?"

"Yuzu was talking to you!" Karin snorted, as she stuffed a forkful of pancake into her mouth, spitting out crumbs as she chewed and made a face at him, only to get another frown from her brother.

"Karin! Eat properly! And don't throw your food!" Yuzu pointed at her sister and then turned to Ichigo, "sorry, Ichigo she was-" Once she turned, she seen him walk away from the table, and seeing this made her even more worried of his behaviour. Lately...Ichigo just wasn't acting as himself, Karin always dismissed it as "teenager problems" but that just didn't suit Ichigo, he was not one to fret and fuss over trival things. Teenager or not...he just wasn't himself.

Ichigo sighed and began putting on his jacket, it was late autumn, so a jacket was required, but as he was about to turn his heel and head out the door...he seen him coming at him full speed.

"IIICCHHHIII-"

Quickly, Ichigo opened the door and got out of the way as his father was launched into the air and outside the door in a matter of seconds, and was now laying in the cold ground, face planted in a pile of leaves which his entire head was now covered in.

"Bye, Yuzu...Karin" He walked away from the group in a hushed silence after he had said his farewell and didn't bother to look back.

"Dad! Ichigo isn't well! You should at least try and cut back on your morning attacks!" Yuzu stood at the door way, her hands on her hips like she was a scolding mother. She looked down on her father who looked up from the leaves and looked over to his daughters.

"But daddy likes to attack!" He smiled, making Karin roll her eyes.

As they rambled, Karin's attention was on her brother, who was slowly disappearing into the distance. Like Yuzu, she was worried too, as every sibling should be when the other isn't feeling well, or in this case...acting normal. Ichigo, dispite looking angry all the time, was really fun and easy going...frequently loud at times, but he was a great joy to have around, and now...now it was different. Instead of looking like a punk...he looked...sort of depressed. She kept saying to Yuzu that this was how teenagers acted when they reach a certain point where they're all hormonal, childish guys, but Ichigo was far from hormonal...he looked strained. Strained of energy, strained of sleep and definately strained from his family. He was like a zombie or a stranger.

What was wrong with her brother?

Why did he act this way?

She even wondered how he was at school, did his friends know about his drastic change in mood? Are they even worried? Do they care?

The thought of them not caring made her angry, if they didn't notice then perhaps that was the problem. She wished she could sneak into his school and see what all happens...but there would be no way.

So what can you do...? A brother that doesn't like to talk about his problems, external or internal, and who dislikes people who ask him what were his problems. There is simply nothing you can do...nothing, but watch him struggle with day to day things.

What's troubling you...Ichigo...?

Karin sighed and looked above at the clouds that passed by rather quickly in the wind, it was autumn, and the days seemed to get more windy everyday. The trees were bare from their leaves and the only thing that waits to cover them is a blanket of snow, which will happen soon with all this cold air and wind.  
She shivered and looked over to the street one last time where she had seen her brother last.

Ichigo looked up at the clouds, then back on the ground as he watched his feet walked in a slow pace.

He felt tired and weak, which was the feeling he had for the past two weeks. He never knew that feeling this way was taking a toll on his family...and on his body. When was the last time he had a good meal? All he ever ate was a nibble of food each day, even with the tasty dishes served from Yuzu went untouched. He hadn't slept for two goddamn weeks and he wasn't able to focus on his school work.

Was this all caused by one stupid nightmare?

Certainly it must have been other reasons, but no matter how hard he thought about it...the only answer he came up with was indeed the nightmare. How was it possible to have everything feel like a struggle just by his night terrors?

He stopped in his tracks, finally he was able to think a little more clearly.

This all happened when he killed that Hollow...

He didn't remember killing it...and that wasn't the strange part...what was strange was that it was dead in a matter of seconds.

And ever since that day...all he kept hearing was...that voice. The voice of a beast...

It echoed, it resonated...

This one voice...was coming from his mind.

That Hollow side of himself was talking...talking loud enough for him to hear it all around him, echoing deep inside the consciousness of his brain. It was talking like he usually did back in the past.

_**"Ichigo...why are you wasting your time on this thing? Have you forgotten how to live? You live to fight...yet here you are, fighting a low common Hollow who hasn't the slightest clue on how to fight and put up a good challenge. If I were in control...I would have burned this entire town into the ground, bury it down into the fiery depths of Hell and watch everyone...BURN AND DIE!"**_

"SHUT UP!"

He yelled out loud and felt completely stupid for doing such a thing. He was remembering, so why tell this "voice" to shut up when he was silent today.

"That's it...I'm going insane. I need help...!" He scolded himself as he started to walk again, taking his strides slow and kept his eyes to the ground. He felt himself sway, but that must have been from the recollection that caused his sudden dizziness.

_I need to see Urahara...maybe he knows something about this. Ever since that..."thing" made his voice known, all I've been having are nights filled with one occurring nightmare. But...the thing is...that thing hasn't spoken a word since then and only then...so what's going on...? That damn thing should have been gone...ever since I-_

As he was about to turn into the school, his eyes strayed from his feet and up at the large building. It looked sort of depressing from where he stood, with the dark gray clouds shrouding the area, the howl of a lonely wind and a rustle of dead leaves made it look like a visual of prison. He wondered how a school can look so much like a penitentiary than anything else.

He sighed and walked into the building...but something felt off. There was something wrong...with him. He felt his chest tighten, and his breath was caught inside his throat, as he started to heave, he felt his stomach twist in pain and soon nausea settled in. His legs trembled and his body started to break out in a cold sweat.

"Damn..."

He muttered as he leaned up against the wall and held his stomach. He felt sick...incredibly sick, and he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. What was happening to him?

He tried to walk again, but it wasn't possible to ignore a feeling like this, his body was unstable and even his mind began to cloud, and every time his eyes glanced somewhere he seen only obscure objects and blurred walls.

"Ugh..." He fought off the urge to vomit and he held his head as it started to go into a frenzy of whirling dizziness.

As he made one last step, his knees buckled under and he collapsed to the floor.

His vision was slowly fading into darkness and the last thing he had seen...was the unrecognizable blur in the distance that walked in his direction, and after that...he seen nothing else.

* * *

_Mm...where...am I?_

Ichigo felt himself struggle to open his eyes, even that was a complex thing to do when he was this weak.

"Ugh..." He slowly fluttered his eyes open and he squinted in the bright light, which looked to be hovering above him.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!"

He blinked a few times and stared, he was taken back at what he had seen the first moment he opened his eyes, which was to see a pair of glasses look down at him with nothing but the light reflecting from them.

"GAH!" He pushed the head aside, causing the the person to fly back and onto the floor with a loud "oof!"

Ichigo looked over and blinked cluelessly. "Uryu...? What are you doing here?"

"Agh..." He looked up with his chin on the floor and glared viciously. "Idiot! Do you even know where 'here' is!? Look around! You're in the infirmary..."

Ichigo glanced around and sure enough...he was in the infirmary.

"How'd I get here...? How long was I passed out?" He looked to Uryu who was just getting up from the floor, looking rather displeased that he was pushed to the ground.

He dusted himself off with a scowl. "I brought you here, I just happen to stumble upon you in the hallway" He looked at his watch and pushed up his glasses. "And you've been out for at least 15 minutes"

"So why are you here...?" Ichigo eyed him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that I would have been fine without you being here..."

"Shut up! You should be lucky that I didn't leave you out in the hallway!"

There was a silence.

"How long ago has it been since you last ate something decent?" Uryu pushed up his glasses and kept his dark blue eyes on him.

Ichigo turned his head away. "It's none of your business! I'm fine, alright!?"

"No you're not! You're obviously not eating well! This pass out today was just proof that it's from malnourishment! And by the looks of those dark bags under your eyes, means that you aren't sleeping either."

"Back off! Why do you care anyway? I don't need you looking after me you know!?"

"Shut up! That doesn't give you a reason as to why you're ignoring your friends and keeping your distance! They want to help you, Ichigo, but you're too stupid to even care."

Ichigo kept quiet and turned his eyes to the wall next to him. "I'm fine..."

"Orihime is worrying about you..."

"Well tell her that I'm okay."

"Tell her yourself, I'm not going to tell her..."

Ichigo glared at the four-eyed pain in the ass and gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever..."

Silence again...

"Look...I'm fine! So you can leave now...unless you want to talk some more..." Ichigo said sarcastically, only to recieve another hard glare from the boy. "Go ahead...talk."

"Shut up..." Uryu hissed and with a sharp turn of his heel, he began to walk away. Ichigo blinked, perhaps he got Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass mad, but then he looked back at him once more. Uryu stared at the exhausted looking teen and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't expect you to listen...but if you don't start taking care of yourself, then not only will you end up hurting yourself but every one else." With that being said...he was gone.

Ichigo sat there and stared at the wall.

_Hurting...everyone else...?_

Now that was something to make him think, he swore to protect those he loves...so why put them through the pain that he was feeling? That was obviously not his intention...he never wanted to worry them...but...

* * *

**Ayye! First chapter done! Yeah! *fist pumps air* Yeah, its a bit angsty but hey...how would you feel if you lost your Soul Reaper powers...? Pretty low I bet! :p Anyway, tell me what you guys think, just to let you know...to all my pretty little boyxboy fans...I assure you...the boy is on his why! I repeat...the boy is on his way. But first...you gotta tell me what you think on this chapter before I move on...! ^o- ~3 *Blows a kiss* **

**Ta-tah! **

_**QueenKill33**_


	2. Falling Apart

**Ayye! So yeah...it's been awhile! -.- But I want you all to know that I have fuck all for internet where I live, because dude...I live in the fucking bush. :L Lol so updating a Chap is going to take some time, but I hope you're all patient with me. :) I'll update when I can! Anyway...read, review, follow, favorite, enjoy! :)**

_**QueenKill33**_

* * *

**Chapter 2/**** Falling Apart**

Ichigo sighed one last time and stepped off the bed, after a moment of checking to see if he was able to walk again without feeling sick, he snuck his way out of the infirmary. He knew that if he ran into the nurse in charge there, she would have him stay until she finished her unimportant duties. He really hated nurses and doctors, he never liked the way they poked at him with objects, stuck things in his ears and took a look in his mouth and checked his heartbeat...it was a huge invasion on his privacy!

He shuddered at the thought of someone examining him and coming between the boundary of personal space.

He shut the door and casually walked away...but where was he going...?

If he were to go into class, he would only get a scolding by his teacher that he should have stayed in bed or go home, and why go when there was only a few minutes left of that class anyway? He can't go home...he could, but with the very thought of his father made him avoid all thoughts about that plan. He could actually take this time to go and find Urahara...and make it back in the afternoon for the last remaining classes he had.

Alright...I'll go see Hat-and-Clogs

He looked down the hallways on each side of him, observing and keeping vigilant for anyone who would try and stop him in his endeavor. Most likely, it would be one of his friends to stop him, but he knew they won't skip class just to keep an eye on him at all times, as much as he worried them...they wouldn't be that obsessed with his safety to keep tabs on his whereabouts all the time.

He made a run for it, and as much as it tired him out, he still ran, and wouldn't stop even though he was out of the school. He was still running...running across the school yard, across the street and down the sidewalk, he kept his legs moving even though they felt like they were about to give out at any moment. His lungs were aching, yearning to stop for a minute to catch a breath, his body began to tremble due to the way he had pushed it way passed its limits, his body was giving up...but his mind wouldn't allow it.

He panted and came to a hault at a stop sign that was just at the intersection and he collapsed and quickly grabbed the metal pole for support on his pain stricken body. He panted hard, and his breaths came out in short, raspy heaves, which rattled in his his chest. He began to wheeze and gulp in massive amounts of air to fill his lungs that craved oxygen.

This is how his body had reacted to the lack of sleep, food and excerise, what he had been doing up to now was causing his body to become completely unhealthy and weak, he actually felt like he was being drained of his life. As much as he hated to agree to that four-eyed Know-It-All, Uryu was right. His body was becoming stressed from all the things he didn't allow himself to do.

After a moment of frantic breathing and heaving, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and started to run again.

He needed to see Urahara...he needed to know what was going on with him.

Why had that voice spoken to him when he never heard from _it_ in almost a year...

A year...

That's how long ago that was...? Since he defeated Aizen...?

Only a year...?

Yes, it's been almost a year since the long Winter War and the great threat of Sosuke Aizen. He was defeated...being held in the prison of the Soul Society. He managed to bring back the peace to his world but...he felt like he lost everything, and of course he did. He wasn't...he wasn't a Soul Reaper anymore...he didn't have his powers, he didn't have his sword, he had nothing...not a single fucking thing! He gave up everything just to beat the bastard, and yet after all that he had done...he had lost his Soul Reaper powers in the end and for what? To launch one final attack on the bastarrd who just wouldn't die, in the end, he lost all his powers and Aizen was still alive and well.

He defeated him, sure, but with some help of Urahara as well. He restored peace, and that would be considered a good thing, right? He had a chance for a normal life again, a chance to complete school and maybe...find a college to go to.  
He was normal again...he didn't have to go through all the tough choices he was dealt with in the passed again, he wouldn't have to go through all that crap anymore...but why...why was it so damn hard!?

Rukia...

She was still in the Soul Society, and the last thing he had heard from her was that she was expecting to be promoted to be assistant captain of Squad 13...but that was the only thing he had heard since then. He never recieved any word from her or how everyone else was doing in the Soul Society...but then again...did he even care? Was it okay to wonder how everyone was doing on the other side of this world? What was his reason to care? He wasn't a Soul Reaper anymore, why care about anything that was related to that?!

No...He hated the fact that he can't go there and see for himself, see all the friends he once knew. He hated the fact that he was no longer one of them...he hated that they had what he lacked! He hated it! He wanted nothing to do with that damn place or anyone in it!

Stupid...everything is just stupid!

Ichigo cursed and narrowed his eyes, his rage and his anguish were emotions that were rocketing sky high inside himself and were practically the only two he felt, he grew passed the point of self-pity and worthlessness a long time ago, now...he was just pissed off.

They turned their backs on him...they left him...  
Did the even wonder or care about him anymore...? Was their leaving...based on his enablity to be a Soul Reaper?

Why do I care...?! It's none of my business anymore! I want...I want nothing to do with them!

Ichigo often wondered...Why was his body was filled with so much anger...?

Was it because of the incident with the Hollow?

That Hollow...I barely remember that incident. The last thing I remember is meeting up with that Hollow and the next...is a blur. When I came to, that thing was dead...  
What happened? How did it die? I don't even have my Soul Reaper powers...so how was I able to beat it?

Ichigo stopped in the middle of the empty street. His breath was caught in his throat as he began coughing hysterically, running this far was exhausting...tiring. He needed to catch a breath, he needed to think a moment.  
If he went to Urahara's now...what would happen?

He haven't seen him in awhile, there was no need to visit him anymore, actually...ever since he lost his powers, he shunned everyone away. And Kisuke...he's helped him so much in the past, and he still didn't get the courage to see him?

Ichigo felt weak...

Stupid

Useless

Pathetic

"Damn it! I can't even...go see him! Why can't I build up the courage to see that stupid Hat-and-Clogs!?" He said under his breath, as he stared at the cold cement ground. _Why is it so hard...?_

"You're scared of what the answer might mean..."

"!" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden hiss that echoed throughout his mind, he felt the bitter cold sensation race up his spine and numb his limbs, the feeling, the voice...was back.

"You want the answers, but you yourself are afraid of what they are...you're scared, Ichigo..."

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" He growled and gripped his head, his teeth gritted and tried to fight off the feeling embeded deep inside himself, it was a revolting feeling...the urge to kill, to battle, to fight.

After a moment of silence...Ichigo finally turned away from the small house belonging to Urahara, and walked back.

Where was he to go?

He can't go home, can't go to school, can't go to Urahara's...there was no place for him to be. For the second time in his life, Ichigo had felt alone...  
And in the distance, he could hear the rain...feel it touch his skin in icy drops, but this rain wasn't coming from up above...it was emanating from the very depths of his own heart. The rain...resurfaced.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come here boy!"

"Karin! He's not a dog!" Yuzu scolded her sister as Karin only shrugged.

"Well how are we suppose to find him? If we go out looking for him, he'll end up having a hissy-fit and take off again!" Karin did her best to try and cheer her sister up, but realizing that it wasn't helping by the look on Yuzu's face, she had to shut herself up. She sighed, "don't be to worried, he'll come home sooner or later, maybe if we set out some food for him, he might scratch at the door."

"Karin!" Another scolding. "Did you forget about the message we got after school? Ichigo fainted in the hall, and hasn't went back since! If he's not home, where he should be, then where could he be?!"

Karin went quiet, she was right. If Ichigo fainted in school, and not come back home...where _could_ he be?  
She shook her head from the thoughts and frowned. "Hmph...He's probably with a friend some where! Come on it's cold, we should go inside. I'm sure he'll show up...He's a big kid, Yuzu he can handle himself and I know...he's alright. You can feel it too can't you? He's fine."

Yuzu managed a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Come on! Let's get supper started" Karin took her sister by the hand and led her back inside, but in all truth...she was even scared for her older brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo shivered and gave another cough, as the vapor swirled around his face, he continued to look up at the gathering clouds. He felt the cold and he knew what was coming...

Snow.

He sat in the empty field just near the rushing waters that followed through Onose river, but where he sat was just a lone bench far away from anyone to see or notice. It was after shool hours, so he needed to distance himself away from people, at least long enough to gather his thoughts...if he stayed out to long, his sisters would be worried, and even though he worried them enough, he couldn't bare the thought of making them cry.

So he sat there, looking out at the river that rushed with freezing water and chunks of ice, the thin layer of frost on the grass and dead leaves shimmered and trembled just at his feet, winter was approaching.  
He wrapped the jacket around him more and breathed on his hands for warmth, he didn't mind the cold much, he just needed time to think at this moment, it might be a hazardous, self-inflicting pain on his part, but he needed time to think. He knew that if he stayed lost in his own thoughts it might be dangerous, but as long as he focused on one thing, he might be ok.

For instance, the thought of him getting better.

His body was becoming frail, he had to get it through his head that he was indeed hurting himself. He needed to quit that, he needed to eat and sleep, at least for the sake of his family and friends.

A gust of cold wind hissed by his ears and he gave a small shiver again.

"Well...I should be getting home now, no point in staying out in this weather for this long..." He muttered and got up from the bench, stretching his numbed legs and arms.

But before he could start walking back home, he heard something.

He turned his attention the the sound, and found nothing in sight. Maybe he was just hearing things. His mind was as fucked up as he was at this point, so maybe it could have been a false sense.

"Hmph..." He turned, but then the sound was heard again. "Then it's not imagination..." He looked around to see no one around him, he walked towards the noise and kept walking until he reached a grassy plain. _An animal...?  
_He peered over the tall grass and searched around, if it was an animal, what was the point in looking for it? But he was curious...which was a flaw of his, as he continued to look around.

But then his eyes widened at the sight...

A boy...

No older than he was, perhaps younger, was laying in the grass. He was only dressed in tattered clothing, rags to be exact, and his wrists...they were bound? Bound by old fashioned pair of cuffs, the kind you would see in history books when they caged prisoners to the walls of a dungeon. They were made of hard steel, and chains. What the hell were they doing on this kid?

"H-hey!" His voice hitched as he grew into a slight panic at the boy, laying there with no proper clothes. "Hey! Kid!" Once he didn't answer, Ichigo feared the worst. As he went running through the thick grass he couldn't help but notice the scratches, bruises and a mixture of dirt and blood scraped all across his arms, face and bare feet. "Kid! Kid wake up!" When he shook the boy, he didn't respond.

Ichigo checked for a pulse and felt that it was incrediably weak, barely even a heart-beat and only a few pulses faintly beat under his fingers.

"Damn it!" Ichigo, with no other coice, had to bring him back to his home, he needed his father's help.

Unsure, Ichigo picked up the beaten and bloodied boy into his arms, he wasn't certain if any bones were broken, but seeing that the boy didn't cry out in pain he carried him, but faultered just slightly under the weight of the thin boy. He wasn't expecting the boy to be so light, he practically threw him into his arms.

He looked down at him, and seen a deep cut at the right side of his face, it still bled...but when Ichigo looked at his face, his breath was caught in his throat again, this time it wasn't out of exhastion, but...fascination. The boy, beyond the multiple scrapes and bruises, was...pretty.

Hold on! Pretty!? Why the hell did I think he was pretty!? Its wrong in many ways, to even consider a boy to be pretty.

He kept back the thoughts and tried focusing on getting the boy the hell out of there!

"Hold on, kid" He spoke softly to the boy clutched in his arms and began running. _I need to get to a phone! I got to call my dad to come and pick me up...shit! There isn't a phone in this area I forgot...damn, I have to carry him home._

As he ran, the boy made a small noise, when he looked down at him, the boy snuggled closer. Ichigo smiled, _at least he's warming up..._

"Hold on..." He whispered to him, hopefully the kid could hear him, to assure him...that everything...was going to be alright.


	3. What Brought Them Closer

**AN:: Ayye! Sorry it took me a fucking long time, but as I said before...I live in a goddamn bush :L so, I'm going to keep this short and sweet, mmkay? :) just read, review, favorite, follow and Enjoy!**

_~QueenKill33~_

* * *

**Chapter 3/ What Brought Them Closer**

"Waaahh! Ichigo still isn't home!" Yuzu wailed as Karin covered her ears. "It's six and supper is ready! Where is he!? Where is he!?"

"Yuzu! Calm down! He'll be home soon!" Karin winced as the sound of her sister's shrill crying rung inside her ears.

"How do you know!?"

"I just do, because Ichigo—"

Suddenly the door flung open, but before Yuzu could rejoice, she stopped and stared at the image of her older brother, looking distraught, and the bloody and beaten looking boy in his arms. The snow fell from Ichigo's head and shoulders, he wasn't in his jacket, not anymore, it rested across the boys limp body, covering him and shielding him from the freshly fallen snow.

"I-Ichigo—!?"

"Dad! Dad I need help!" He called out and almost instinctively, his father came rushing down and nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Hearing his son's worried cry, had given him a jolt in his steps, which had almost sent him flying down the whole flight of stairs, but he didn't care.

"Ichigo!? What's wrong? What's—!?" Isshin paused in mid-sentence to gaze at him and the person he carried in his arms. "What happened?" He rushed over to his son and looked at the kid he had carried.

"I don't know! I just found him."

"Bring him to the examination table! Yuzu, Karin, get me water and alcohol swabs!" As soon as the word was said, Yuzu and Karin rushed around immediately, they weren't frantic...actually, they were well-focused and completely concentrated on the matter at hand. They did well with orders and haste, Ichigo on the other hand...wasn't really as focused as they were, which is why his dad had always told him to go somewhere else or sit down so _they_ could work. But for once, he was helping...some where under all the emotions he was feeling last, had faded, and he felt...useful.

"Set him down there" Isshin demanded.

"Alright..." Ichigo muttered as he stared at his father who got things ready. He always admired the way his father would be in total control and never once, had he gotten the job wrong. He knew what he was doing, and did a pretty damn good job.  
But when Ichigo removed his jacket from his body, Isshin's eyes widened and he looked concerned.

"Wh-what..."

"I found him this way, I tried to get them off, but their sealed good..."

"Damn..." His father examined the area around the shackles and seen the small trickles of blood escaping from them. "I don't know how I would take them off without hurting him..."

"There has to be a lock to pick, right? How else would they be put on him?"

"Sometimes...they grow into them, that way, they won't come off until his wrists are..." He paused and cringed. "Who the hell would do this to a boy...?"

Ichigo watched as his father's eyes frew blurred with rage, he was angry, but also disgusted at the sick bastard to have done this. Ichigo couldn't have agreed more...this boy...looked so innocent.

"I need to get these off first...but..." Isshin looked at them closely and when he seen the rust and cracks it had, a small smile formed on his face, there was hope. "Good, there are some cracks in it, and rust gathered in certain areas, we can break them off him..."

"With what? We can't just beat them with a hammer..." Ichigo said sarcastically, but once his father frowned at him, he averted his eyes.

"These are thick shackles...but we can break them open and avoid hurting him. Just get me a hammer and...a chisel."

"A chisel...? We have a chisel...?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! I was going to sculpt an exact replica of myself..." He smiled wide as Ichigo glared at him.

"The last thing we need is another you!"

"Here you are dad!" Yuzu rushed in with water, as Karin followed behind carring a tray of assorted tools.

"A-are...th-those shackles!?" Karin stared at the wrist of the boy and her eyes narrowed to a disdainful scowl. "Who would..." She trailed off and stared at the unconscious boy on the bed. He had a beautiful face to him...that she couldn't deny. His fair and pale skin was remarkably pretty, despite the bruises that were scattered here and there. She felt sorry for the boy, how can someone be so cruel to an innocent looking soul like him?  
She gazed at him on the bed, his light brown hair, caked in dirt and dried blood was sprawled out around him. _The poor guy... _She grimaced.

Once Ichigo got the chisel ready for his dad, he watched carefully as he started to hammer at the shackles, causing loud clangs and sharp sounds to fill the room, it was like watching a blacksmith at work than watching a doctor, but his father was careful and kept a steady hand as he shattered open one of the shackles. The hard metal fell from the boy's wrist, and Ichigo grimaced. His wrists were bloody, raw and bruised from the tight bonds, whoever had done this to the poor boy was sick...and deserved to be rotting in jail for this.

As Karin swabbed at the wound, the boy flinched in his sleep and trembled, he was still unconscious, but he felt everything.

Isshin took one last hit at the remaining shackle and it busted open and fell to the floor in a loud clatter.

Finally, they came off.

"I think we can handle the rest Ichigo. You should eat something...you must be hungry" His dad gave a warm and serene smile and Ichigo only stared at him. That was the same smile he used when...his father found him at the river. When his sisters and him searched him out, and when they found him...  
_"...All the things that make you happy...or sad, share them with the ones you love. Without that...its like we're not even a family and we're just...alone."_

"Yeah..." Ichigo mumble and soon he left the room.

For a moment, Ichigo leaned on the wall and sighed. _I'm sorry you guys..._

He started to make his way down stairs and found that the table was already set, supper was probably still warm, but it went untouched. He sat down at the table...looking at the place around him and felt his heart quench in pain. He finally came to realize...he had hurt them terribly...yet again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo was at the sink, doing the dishes to ease his mind from before, but once he heard his father heave a sigh and sit at the table he stopped what he was doing and looked back at him.

"How is he?" He asked.

His father rubbed his eye tiredly. "He's fine, still unconscious though...his wounds weren't fatal, so I think he'll be alright."

There was a silence and soon Ichigo turned and continued on with the dishes.

"What I don't get...is why he was found like that. Did you just stumble upon him?"

"Yeah...I heard noises and went to see, and there he was."

"Hmm...I should have a talk with the authorities after...but right now, I think it's best he sleeps and figure everything out in the morning."

"Yeah..." Ichigo scrubbed at the dish, he was waiting for one more question from his father, and soon enough he spoke up.

"How are you...?"

"Fine"

"I heard what happened today..."

"That was nothing...I'm better now."

Isshin sighed again.  
Something was not being said, but he knew what was going on, not entirely but he could evidently see that his son wasn't eating well, or sleeping well, but after tonight...he looked to be...himself. He had eaten all the food Yuzu left out, and even had seconds...so there was no fearing for his health...but his mental health was probably a concern, but as much as he wanted to ask and figure it out himself, he had to respect his son's privacy and feelings.

"Well I'm glad you're better!" He smiled, which caused Ichigo to smile too.

"Hey...son?"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, without a warning, a loud and forceful smack hit across his back, sending Ichigo to jerk forward and splash the water up into his face.

"Wah ha ha ha! Didn't see that one coming huh?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as the soap suds fell from his nose. "I'm going to drown you!" He roared but before he could charge at him, his father was already running away.

"Ha ha ha! You should see your face right now! Ha ha ha ha!" He bellowed, but soon his laughter was cut-off by a fist colliding into his face. "OW! You hit daddy's nose!"

"Shut up! You asked for it!"

"Oh yeah!?"

Soon an all out brawl between the two men rammed across the room, causing a commotion throughout the household.

"What's going on!?" Yuzu yelled.

"Shh! Let's just watch!" Karin smiled widely as the two scuffled in the middle of the living room, yelling and kicking in a heap on the floor.  
"Well...things seem to be normal..." Karin mumbled to herself and grinned at the sight of the boys rolling around and throwing punches at one another.

"You guys! Cut it out!" Yuzu yelled, but the effort was in vain as the two continued to scrap out their differences.

The night grew colder, the wind wailed in hollow howls at the window and what was once a gentle snow fall, had now become an all-out blizzard.

Ichigo dried off the tips of his hair and walked away from the window, after seeing the snow pile up on the streets and blow across the glass. He was glad he was inside, outside looked deathly cold...what would have happened if he had never found that boy? He would obviously still be out there...probably dead in the morning.

That boy...

"If I didn't end up saving him...he would've still been out there..." He slung the towl over his neck and glanced out the window once more, even looking at it from the inside made him cold. Ichigo sat on his bed, sighed and rested his arms under his head. He still wondered if sleeping was okay...after the painful nightmares...it was hard to ever think of sleeping again, but after tonight...he was relaxed. After a good shower...and after having some time to think...he felt...a bit better. Maybe sleeping...was okay.

He covered up under the blankets and sunk into his bed, the feeling of warmth covered his body nicely, he was relaxed...warm...sleepy.

Not long after he had covered himself up, he was already drifting off to slumber.

3:34 a.m

"N-no...stop..." Ichigo muttered in his sleep, tossing and turning as he murmured more words under his breath.

**"Kill them Ichigo, kill them all...kill them...YOU MUST KILL!"**

"NO! Shut the fuck up!" He snapped open his eyes and bolted up from his bed, throwing back the covers and began panting hard as he sat there, his body cold from the sweat and his mind fogged in the sleep-induced state he woke up from. He whirled out of bed and stumbled to his feet as he backed up and slammed into the dresser. His face, pale from the terror he had been forced to relive again. He trembled and breathed hard against the dresser doors but finally, he was becoming aware of his own thoughts and calmed himself.

"J-just...a nightmare...calm down." He whispered and wiped the sweat off his temple, then ran a hand through his hair that clung to his forehead. "Just...a nightmare" He reassured himself and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Damn it...! Why...!? Every damn night!

Ichigo looked around himself and then looked at the small round clock at his nightstand. _3:38...? Well...can't go back to sleep._ He scratched his head and yawned. He went to his nightstand and picked up the empty glass, then slowly and lazily walked out of his room. As he left for the kitchen, he trudged his feet along the floor and yawned again, he was still trying to wake up, but all his body wanted to do was sleep but his mind just wouldn't allow that.

Once he was downstairs, he seen nothing but the darkness. Not a single amount of light penatrated the darkness and left him blind and groping his way to the kitchen. He walked forward but instead of taking a step he rammed his foot into something hard, which made him stumble.

"Ouch! Dammit!" He hissed but kept walking, this time he took his pace slow and felt around with his foot as he felt around the wall for the light switch. Once he touched it, he flicked the switch, but instead of the room lighting up, it stayed in darkness. "Shit...power is out, must be one hell of a blizzard..." He groped around in the dark again and followed the walls to the kitchen. "I'm starting to think that I should've brought a damn flashlight..." He muttered.

Finally, after his journey in the dark, he made it to the fridge and carefully began to pour the carton of orange juice into the glass...But once he took a sip he quickly spit it all out from his mouth.

"Ugh! That's not orange juice! Disgusting warm milk!" He whispered harshly and put it on the counter. "Gross..." He wiped his mouth and felt around for the different carton he was previously looking for and finally found it, not before sniffing at the contents before he took a gulp of it. "Better..." He sighed.

'_Thud_'

Ichigo froze and quickly looked around himself, but only to see blackness shroud the atmosphere, he gulped and raised his fist. _I swear, if it's my stupid Goat Face father tryin' to scare me...I'll punch his damn face in! _Ichigo glanced around._ Alright...there must be a flashlight somewhere...or a lighter. Wait! We keep a small flashlight on the house keys...that's it! _

Ichigo felt his way through the kitchen, and held in his breath as he could hear the sounds of thumping around in the dark. Even he had to admit, it was pretty creepy, but he quickly made his way to the keys that rested on the hook in the wall, and once he found them he started to look for the mini-flashlight on the set of keys, swearing under his breath as he fumbled around. Finally, he had found them. He flicked it on, as the light blinded his sights for a mere second, he shone the light around the place and seen no one walking about.

"What...was that...?" He looked around with the flashlight. "The boy..." He whispered to himself and quickly made his way to the room where they had kept the patients over night, if he was up and walking around, it could be possible that he would make his wounds worse. Ichigo stopped infront of the door and slowly put his hand on the doorknob, he was nervious on stepping in, what if that kid was...dangerous? Well, he did have shakles...were they put there for a reason? No, he looked too...innocent to be concidered dangerous, Ichigo had no choice, so he opened the door.

He shone the flashlight to the bed, and found nothing laying there. _Damn! Where is he? _He closed the door behind him and looked around for any sign of the boy. "Kid...! Hey!" He whispered and continued to shine the light into the darkness, but soon he heard the small noises he had heard before. "Kid...?".

Another whimper.

Soon he followed the noises and there he was...

The boy was curled up in the corner of the room, his head bowed down into his knees as he brought them closer to his chest and gave another whimper.

"Hey..." Once Ichigo stepped forward, the boy flinched and whimpered again...and looked to be...trembling.  
Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and wore a sad expression. _He's scared..._

"I won't hurt you...I just want to help you..."

The boy didn't move, and kept his position on the floor. He didn't look up, he didn't move and still he shivered, like a child in fear, which tugged at Ichigo's heart in an agonizing grip. He was scared...petrified. What sort of things did this kid exprierence?

"It's okay...I won't hurt you. You can trust me..." He tried to sound as kind as he could, but his voice only cracked into a nervous squeak. So he tried again, "it's alright...I just want to help."

The boy stopped his trembling and slowly...he looked up at him.

Ichigo's eyes blinked a few times and stared at the boy's stunning scarlet eyes, they twinkled and were glossed with emerging tears. Ichigo gave a reassuring smile and kneeled down to meet his gaze. "Are you okay...?"

The boy's crimson eyes still remained locked onto Ichigo's, and spoke not a word.

Ichigo wondered if he understood him or not, but when the boy looked down at his wrists which were wrapped in bandages, he looked back up and tilted his head. Maybe he didn't quite understand.

"How are you?" Ichigo asked and waited for the boy to respond.

He only looked back at his wrists and at his hands then looked down at his feet. Was he looking to see if he was alright himself? Did he even know what sorts of wounds were on him? He looked back up to Ichigo and once again, he tilted his head.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy blinked. "N...n..a..mm?"

This time it was Ichigo's turn to tilt his head. "Yes, do you know your name?"

"N..n...n-name...? Name...?" He stared up at him with a curious expression and looked back at his hands. "Name...?"

Does...he even know...his own name? It doesn't even look like he knows what I'm saying or how to speak.

Ichigo continued to watch the boy as he looked around the room and then back at Ichigo. _It doesn't look like he knows anything right now. How he got hurt, how he got here or maybe where he even came from. It could be possible for amnesia, maybe he hit his head._

"Can I...take a look at you?" Ichigo asked nerviously as the boy blinked his bright red eyes.

"L..loo-k?"

"Yeah, can I look?" Ichigo slowly reached out a hand, making sure that is was okay to be near him or touch him, but when the boy didn't move away or flinch, it must've meant that it was okay. Soon Ichigo lightly touched the boys forehead, and when he felt him tense up he drew back a little. "It's aright..." He smiled and proceeded to touch along his forehead for any gashes or bumps, so he ran a hand through the boy's, dirty brown hair and glided across his head. There was nothing...no bump, no gash, no mark whatsoever. _Hmm...my dad said it was possible for someone to lose their memory when they were faced with such torment growing up. Hm...then it might be the case with him, or it could be something worse. Maybe internal injuries? I should wake my dad...!_

Suddenly Ichigo flinched and looked down to see the boy leaning against his chest and soon he wrapped both arms around him and nuzzled at his neck.

Ichigo blushed and tensed up his body as the boy hugged him closer. "Uh...Um..." Ichigo's voice shuddered as he thought of what to do next. What the hell was he suppose to do? How to act? Was he just going to shove the boy off him? He couldn't think of what to do...he was stuck. "Uh...kid? C-can...you let go of me...please?" He said sheepishly and smiled nerviously.

The boy only looked up at him and blinked, but soon he let his arms fall from Ichigo's abdomen as Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Th-thanks..."

The boy smiled, which caused Ichigo's eyes to widen. He was...smiling!

Ichigo cleared his throat awkwardly and got to his feet. "Um...I'll be back..." He turned but soon he was caught by surprise at the forceful push at his back, which made him lose his balance and he was now falling forward to the floor. "WAH!" He yelped as he hit the ground, but still there was something at his back, when he turned to look, he stared into the crimson eyes belonging to the boy. The boy smiled down at him as he sat on Ichigo's back.

"H-hey...!" Ichigo squirmed under him, then wiggled and got to his back but the boy still didn't move from ontop of him and only smiled. _Oh yeah...this is much better! Damn it! This looks wierd! Gah! _Ichigo blushed and tried to free his arms which were now trapped under the boy's legs. "Get off—! Wha-what are you doing?!" Ichigo's eyes widened as the boy was now running his hands through his hair, gliding across his head, which he had been doing to the boy a moment ago. "H-hey! Cut that out!" Ichigo wiggled, but the boy didn't stop. "S-stop!"

And so...the boy did.

Ichigo looked up and seen the boy still smiling. _At least he stopped..._He sighed.

"Ichigo! What's wrong! What happened!?" Isshin came running in with a flashlight and paused. "Huh...?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo looked up to see his dad looking down at him, dressed in his usual pajamas and bunny slippers, but what he noticed was that his father was looking at him with a twisted smile. "How cute..." He grinned.

Ichigo's face grew a dark shade of red. "Shut up! Get him off me!"


	4. Clueless

**Hey! It's your Queen! :P so yeah, it's been a fucking long time posting up a new chapter, but like I said...and what I will forever say...I live in a bush -_- I literally have to hike out of my home and find the nearest place that offers network service. Am I exaggerating...? I possibly am. :3 reh reh reh reh! *giggles into a bush* Anyway! I hope you like this chapter and the fact that I posted one. Remember: Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and most importantly...Enjoy~**

_**QueenKill33**_

* * *

**Chapter 4/** **Clueless**

Ichigo sat impatiently at the table, his chin rested on his hand as he stared blankly at the magazine infront of him. He looked at the clock, which he had done so many times in the past half-hour, and looked back at the same page he had been on during that time. He tapped his finger on the table and stared down on the page.

He was waiting...

Waiting for his dad to get home, and waiting for the news of the boy.

What if they found something inside his head? What if it was fatal...but more importantly...why did he care so much?  
The kid was obviously a stranger, but he sort of felt bad for him, and why shouldn't he worry at least a little during his absence?

It was already 6:00 in the morning, and his dad had taken the boy in at 4:00 to the hospital, and now...he was getting impatient.

As Yuzu made breakfast, she couldn't help but notice Ichigo's behaviour, and not to mention that he was on the same page she last seen him on in that magazine infront of him. He looked to be lost in thought, he didn't look depressed as he did just yesterday, which she was thankful for, but...still she couldn't help but worry.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked cheerfully, causing Ichigo to twitch and look up at her.

"No...I'm just wondering when dad will get home already!" He scowled at the clock and went back to the magazine.

"Oh...I was just wondering, because you've been on that same page for half an hour now...I just thought you were interested in that article."

Ichigo looked down, he hadn't notice until now that it was an article, well not so much of an article and more of an ad...an ad showing men posing in Calvin Klein jeans and underwear.

"Agah!" He slammed the magazine cover and threw it across the table, a blush becoming evident on his face as he backed away from it, as if it were a bomb ready to explode.

Yuzu only giggled and continued to stir around the pancake batter.

And then, finally, the door opened.

Ichigo perked up his head and seen his dad...and that was all. Where was the kid?

"Where's-?"

"Uh...he's admiring the car." His dad gave a small smile and pointed out the door. "I don't think he knows what it is, he's been fascinated with it since we left the house."

Ichigo got up and went towards the door, where, sure enough, was the boy looking at the car, smiling and crawling around to look at it from the ground.

The boy grinned happily as he stared at the reflection of himself in the cars rims and poked at it with a smile. But then, after awhile, he noticed Ichigo standing at the door and gave a wide grin and bolted to his feet and leapt across the driveway.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the boy jumped at him and gave a loud wail. "WAAH!"

Once again, he was tackled to the floor.

"Ow!"

"ICHIGO!" The boy smiled and nuzzled Ichigo's face.

"Wha-!? Wh-wh...How does he know my name!?" He blushed as the boy continued to nuzzle him affectionately.

"I told him! I showed him a picture from my wallet, he recognized you and practically jumped on me in the process. I told him who you were and he picked up on the name right way." Isshin grinned as he stared at the two on the floor.

"How can he know my name, when he doesn't even know his?" He said angerly. "Tell him to get off!"

"I would...but I'm enjoying your misery..." His dad gave a menacing grin and Ichigo only glared at him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The boy grinned and started petting Ichigo's head.

He coughed awkwardly and squirmed under him. "Can you get off...?" He spoke through gritted teeth and the boy only tilted his head.

"Off?"

"Yes, 'off'...get off me."

The boy only nodded and gave another grin, and soon he obeyed and got off of him, Ichigo only blinked a few times, but got to his feet. "He understood that?"

"He's learning quick." Isshin smiled and began to pour himself a cup of coffee that Yuzu had made.

"So...what did they all say? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing!? What do you mean?" Ichigo made his way to the kitchen table, while the boy followed him and smiled joyfully, Ichigo only looked down at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"There wasn't any damage to his head...he looked to be fine. We did X-Rays and they came out good. We ran some tests and found nothing. They only sent us on our way with medicine I already have." He sighed and sat on the chair, sipping his coffee.

"Then...what are we going to do with him?"

"Well, I talked to the police before I left, but there's nothing they could do for a missing person without a name. I told them that I would keep him until they found out what was going on...but I'm pretty sure they will provide us with nothing as well."

Ichigo looked at his father. "We're...keeping him?"

"Well sure! What else are we suppose to do? We can't just leave him..."

"No...I guess you're right." Ichigo looked at the boy who was looking at Isshin, drinking his coffee and whenever he set it down, he would glanced into the cup and sniff at it.

"So...we have new member to the family?" Karin spoke as she made her way into the kitchen and slumped to the chair tiredly.

"Yep! I don't mind at all! I find him adorable as all my children! Ohh! It will be great! I finally have a son to teach new things to! Ichigo here is a failed example of what I couldn't teach him" Isshin pouted but soon he flinched at the foot that kicked his shin from under the table.

"Shut it!" Ichigo scowled at his father who only smiled half-apologetically.

"So...what do we name him? We can't keep calling him 'boy' or 'kid' while he stays here." Karin yawned as she stared at the boy who looked at her with a smile. She blinked at him, she never seen him smile before, and right now...she sort of liked the way he smiled.

"Name him? Well...I haven't thought about that..." Isshin scratched his chin. "Suppose we could name him! Since he can't remember his, I think it would be alright!" He smiled.

"Yay! I wanna name him!" Yuzu squealed with delight.

"It's not like naming a pet or anything...is it...?" Karin asked and soon Yuzu scolded her again.

"Of course not!"

"Well...what about...Hayate?"

"Hayate...? That's a horrible name! What about...Gerald?"

"Gross..."

"Hey! What about a strong name...like...Toga!" Isshin was next to voice his opinion.

As they argued over a name, Ichigo looked back at the boy who was eyeing a vase of cherry blossom branches, that had bloomed with light pink flowers. He sniffed at them and smiled, but soon he bit into one and plucket a small petal into his mouth. Ichigo smiled at him and mumbled. "Kazaki..."

"Kazaki...?" Karin couldn't help but over-hear Ichigo's mumbled name. "Kazaki..."

"Kazaki sounds cute!" Yuzu smiled.

"You're right!" Isshin grinned happily and Karin made a face.

"Doesn't that sound too...feminine?"

"I don't mind it! And too think that Ichigo named him! Ha!" Their father bellowed.

"What does that mean!?" Ichigo shot back and glared at him.

"Well you're pretty dim-witted..."

"Are you looking for a fight you old goat!?"

"OLD GOAT!?"

Once that was said they got into a scuffle once again.

Karin ignored them and looked over to the boy, who was now being named 'Kazaki'. He looked to be staring up at the posterized picture of their mother Masaki in the room. He looked at it with curiosity and admiration, but soon he looked back and smiled over at Karin who was gazing at him.

Karine got up from her seat and made her way towards him as he sat there and gazed up at the poster, looking at her with his crimson, yet innocent looking eyes.

"Hey..." She made sure that it was safe to approach him, and when he looked at her with a smile, she knew it was ok.

"Name...?" He tilted his head.

"I'm Karin..." She grinned.

"Ka...Ka..rin?" He blinked and she only smiled.

"Yep! And...your name?" Karin watched as he gazed down at his hands and then back up at her with a lost expression in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him...he looked...confused.

"Name..?" He pointed at himself and blinked.

"Kazaki..." She pointed at him and then back at herself. "Karin!"

He followed her actions and smiled. "Ka..zaki..." He pointed back at her. "Ka..rin!"

"Yep!" She smiled. _Huh, Kazaki...he smiles...like her in a way._

* * *

Once their scrap came to a stop by Yuzu's threat to cut them off from breakfast, they all settled down and sat at the table, throwing glares at one another as Yuzu handed them their food.

Once she handed the boy, Kazaki his own plate of food, he stared down at it then back at her and tilted his head.

"Its food! Eat! You must be hungry..."

"E..eat?" He looked at his dish and looked over to Karin who had put a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, and then at Ichigo who did the same, and then...like he seen all he needed to know, he began to do the same.

Ichigo stared at him as he began to nibble at his eggs and smiled. _He learns fast..._

Kazaki licked the edge of his mouth and smiled happily, then proceeded to do the same. But once he took a bite of his pancakes, drizzled in syrup and sprinkled with blueberries his eyes widened. "Ichigo! Look!" He beamed and brought his forkful of pancake near Ichigo's face.

Ichigo only blinked at him.

"Eat!" He smiled and so, with no other option, Ichigo listened and took a bite from the food he offered to him, which made him happy.

"It's good..." Ichigo smiled and Kazaki blinked.

"Good?" He smiled and Ichigo nodded, he went back to eating his pancakes and grinned. "Good!"

"He seems to learn quickly..." Isshin sipped at his coffee and looked at the boy who had now made a mess at his face. _He's like a kid..._The thought made him smile slightly. _But he's no older than Ichigo...I wonder..._ "I think I'm going to talk with the doctors again after breakfast."

"Again? What for?" Yuzu asked.

"Just to be sure, sometimes those doctors can be wrong, but also I need to ask a few more questions. But I'll be back shortly!" He looked over to Ichigo. "Think you can stay home with him for awhile, at least until I get back?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, he seems to like you more, and these girls have a test today that they can't miss."

"Who told you about our test!?" Karin eyed him as he sweetly smiled over to her.

"It's a father's job to know about these things!"

"Incase you don't know...It's a little creepy!" She barked as her father only shrugged and chuckled innocently, which only irritated her more.

"Well...I guess I could...I'll just tell them something when I go there." He sounded uncaring as he continued to eat his food, but he occasionally glanced over to Kazaki who started to lick at his plate, removing the bits of syrup that clung to the dish. He couldn't help but to smile at him, he was...

"Ichigo? Hey?"

"Oh...huh?" Ichigo looked up at Yuzu who had waved a hand infront of his face to get his attention.

"Are you done?"

"O-oh...yeah." He looked down at his empty dish, which Yuzu took away and glanced over to Karin who gave a sly smile. "What?" He hissed as she only looked away, that smile still on her face.

"Ooh nothing..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmph, whatever!"

"Karin you should get ready! We have school in half an hour!"

"Yeah yeah..." Karin yawned and scratched her head as she lazily got to her feet and made her way up the stairs.

"Well! I'm off! Goodbye my darlings!" He waved happily as Ichigo chucked a spoon at his head. "Ow...Now what was that for!? Your setting a bad example for Kazaki! Ichigo, be a better older brother!" He pointed a finger at him, but as soon as Ichigo arose from his seat, he went skipping away. "Tah tah!"

Ichigo growled. "That stupid Goat Face..."

Kazaki looked over to Ichigo, he had nothing to eat anymore and now he was back to being curious, and was now clinging on to his arm, smiling happily as Ichigo flinched at the contact of him.

"Um..."

"Ichigo!" He grinned and nuzzled his arm, meanwhile Ichigo sat there, confused and embarrassed at the boy's personal liking towards him, but with nothing else to do at the current situation, he started to pet the boy''s head, only to recieve a smile and relaxed sigh from Kazaki.

"He really likes you, huh?" Yuzu gave a sweet smile at the two, who had seemed to be so close in such a short amount of time. But she never could understand that the "liking" was embarrassing for Ichigo...no two guys hold each other like this.

"Hmm..." Was Ichigo managed to say as he looked down at Kazaki curled up against him. "But why me? I don't see why he likes me so much...".

"Maybe...it was because you saved him."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He...saved him. That's right...maybe that's why he was so caring towards him, he was showing his gratitude and thanks...not really a favored way for him to express it, but it was a possibility. He saved the boy from the blizzard, saved him from death...and...gave him something to look up too. Not only did he save him...but...had the boy...managed to save him too?

Ichigo looked down at him and spoke loudly. "He fell asleep!"

Yuzu only giggled as she watched her brother try and wake him up, then a thought hit her...the boy was awfully...dirty. He was still in his tattered clothes...! How could her dad take him to the hospital dressed that way!?

"Ichigo, I think you should lend him some of your clothes..."

"What? Mine?"

"Well of course, you two are the same age, he's a bit smaller than you though, but your clothes should be appropriate for him!" She smiled. "But maybe...he should take a bath first, I'll go run him some water!"

"Wait! Yuzu!" Ichigo looked up and seen that she had already gone upstairs and he gave an exasperated sigh. "Why does no one listen to me?" He muttered but soon he felt the warmth leave him, he looked and seen Kazaki sniffing at the cup Ichigo was holding, looking at it with interest. "Want some?" Ichigo smiled.

Kazaki blinked. "Eat?"

"No...drink! Like this..." Ichigo demonstrated as he put the cup to his mouth and drank the juice and then looked back at him. "Good" He reassured him with a smile.

Kazaki beamed and reached for the cup himself and did just what Ichigo had showed him to do...which didn't go as planned and he spilled most of it on his shirt, but he did managed to drink some. He smiled. "Good!"

"Heh...except you got most of it on yourself..." He reached for a napkin and started to dab at his shirt and then his chin. But soon, he blushed. _This...isn't wierd...is it?_ He asked himself, but still he continued to wipe off the liquid that dripped from his face.

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"I'm cleaning you..."

"Clean...?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." He smiled.

Ichigo smiled back, but when he reached his cheek, he seen that the cut was healing...

Huh? It was still bleeding yesterday...how can it be healing this quick? It's already forming into a scar.

Ichigo shrugged, maybe it was the effect of the medicince, and thought nothing of it afterwards.

Once Karin and Yuzu left, Yuzu had ran a bath for the boy...but she never once concidered on how Ichigo would prepare him for that. Karin chuckled about it, but Ichigo was...

"Agh! How the hell am I suppose to do this!? This is inappropriate for a guy to be doing to another guy!" He yelled out side the door, but they had already left, and he only recieved a few appauled stares from passing civilians on the street. Ichigo blushed and slammed the door.

"Damn it! How am I suppose to do this!?"

Kazaki sat on the chair and tilted his head at Ichigo, who was in a hysterical fret about something he didn't understand.

"Ichigo...?" He blinked.

Ichigo sighed, having to calm himself down, and went walking up stairs. "Come, Kazaki" He looked back with a smile, but Kazaki didn't realize that is was a nervious smile, and only nodded and smiled back.

How...am I going to this...? Explain to him that he needs to get in the water...but he has to get undressed...agh! This isn't right, I'm ill-suited for this sort of thing.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and seen the tub filled with water and a bunch of bubbles, which caught Kazaki's attention as he went to it and smiled.  
He poked at the bubbles and watched it burts and gave a gasp.

"Ichigo..." He pointed to the bubbles and looked up at him with wide and curious eyes.

"Those are bubbles..."

"Bub...bubbles!" He poked at them again, and again, and scooped up a handful, but when he was about to eat it, Ichigo had to quickly stop him.

"Don't eat them...!" He had to chuckle at the boy's actions. "Alright...um...Kazaki?"

He looked up at him and blinked. "Ichigo?" He reponded with a smile.

"You need to clean, remember...clean?"

"Clean..." He touched his face and smiled.

"Well...at least you can remember." Ichigo scratched his head, and walked over to the tub. "You see this? This is what cleans you. You need to get clean...so you have to get in here." He splashed the water playfully as Kazaki blinked and did the same as him. He was surprised at the feeling, but when he looked over to Ichigo, he seen that it was ok for him to touch, so he splashed a bit of water.

He grinned and splashed again, but took it a little too far and jerked his hand across the water and splashed Ichigo with the water instead.

Ichigo gasped and looked down at his shirt as the water soaked through, he looked back at Kazaki with a slight scowl, but the boy only gave an amsused smile and a giggle, which Ichigo smirked at. He never heard him giggle before, and he didn't mind at the moment that he was wet with water, he just liked the way he laughed.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now get in."

"Get...i-in?" He pointed to the tub and Ichigo nodded. "Oh..." He mumbled and stared into the water, then he got up and was about to put a foot into it but was again stopped by Ichigo.

"W-wait! You have to...get...erm...u-undressed first." He said awkwardly and the boy only blinked at him.

"Un...dressed?"

"Take off...this." He tugged on his own shirt to make him understand.

Kazaki tilted his head and went towards him and suddenly yanked up Ichigo's shirt.

"Ah! No! Not me!" He yelled. "Yours! You..." He pointed at him and Kazaki only smiled and said a cheerful "oh!" and lifted up his own shirt, Ichigo quickly avoided his eyes away and blushed. _Wait, why the hell am I embarrassed...? _He glanced over to the boy who sat on the floor, shirtless and a wide smile on his face.

"A-alright...now, the awkward part...um..."

How the hell was he suppose to tell him to take off his pants? There were so many things wrong with this situation that made him look like...a pervert. Ichigo heaved a frustrated sigh and gulped.

"Now...uh...those." He pointed to his torn baggy pants and Kazaki looked down and tugged on them.

"Those?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...take those off and get in there..." His voice trembled as he started to cover his eyes.

"Oh...!" He sounded like he understood, and did so.  
When Ichigo heard the water splash and move, he was unsure but slowly peeked from his hands and only found him to be in the water, splashing in the bubbles and smiling. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and clutched at his chest. _Phew...glad he understood...!_ As he got to his feet he was yanked with a forceful pull and soon he landed in a splash.

He sputtered up the water and coughed frantically as he wiped the water away from his face. "Kazaki! You weren't suppose-!?"

Ichigo froze for awhile as he realized...that he was in the tub...with Kazaki right beside him, smiling happily. But soon Ichigo's face rushed with heat as he gaped at the boy who sat with bubbles all around him, and a few of them had landed on his head. If he wasn't in this...predicament, he would think that the boy looked sort of...

"GWAH!" He yelled and struggled to his feet and slipped out of the tub, landing on the floor with a loud clatter and an 'oof'.  
Ichigo laid there for a minuted in a puddle of water and drenched clothes, panting as he held his head in pain. "Kazaki!" He looked back up a him with a glare, but it faded once he seen that he was playing with the bubbles, completely unaware of what had just happened. "You are so clueless..." He sighed.

* * *

**Well! That was the 4th Chappy! I have no beta...and I kinda sort didn't check it for mispells and yadda yadda grammer shit. So I beg your pardon and I'll work on that! ^_^' Eh heh! Well see ya'll soon!**

**xoxo**

_**QueenKill33**_


	5. Looks

**Hey! I am back! *crickets in the background* Who cares? Alright! Let's just get on with this chapter! Savvy? :B Sweet! Have a good read! **

**Disclaimer:**** (Something I keep forgetting in my chapters) I OWN NOTHING! Nope! Nada! All I own is my O.C and my plot :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5/ Looks**

Ichigo grumbled as he peeled out of his clothing, which were now clinging to his body from the water that had drenched him, causing him to almost slip when he walked to his room and had now made a mess of not only the bathroom but the hallways and his room too.

"Geez...now I got to change too...Oh well, I needed to get into my uniform anyways" He tried to sound positive, but the annoyance was clear in his voice. "I need to teach him about these sorts of things..." He put a shirt over his head and shook his head from the droplets of water and sighed. Once he got dressed again, he started to look through his dresser and searched for suitable clothes for Kazaki. He found a long-sleeved, dark green shirt, it was loose around the collar and had a small cross at the left shoulder. It seemed...good! Then he looked for some jeans that he had when he was 14 which would be good, considering his size. They were a casual black skinny jeans, so they could be good with the shirt.  
Ichigo smiled, he was proud of himself for picking out good clothes...he would never admit it, but he felt proud.

"Wait...what about..." He scowled, he didn't think of that. What the hell was he suppose to wear underneath those jeans? "Wait..." he rummaged around in his closet this time and pulled out a new package of boxers. "Ha! I new I still had some from Christmas last year...Yuzu really needs to get me and dad something else for Christmas..." He sighed.

Ichigo gathered the things and made his way to the bathroom, but knocked before he went in. "Kazaki...?" He asked quietly called and peeked his head in and found the boy crouching on the floor, the towel wrapped around him and another was draped over his shoulders as he watched the water go down the drain. When he noticed Ichigo he got up and was about to run up to him but Ichigo flinched back. "Wait!" He drew back and placed the clothes in his hands.

Kazaki tilted his head at the pile of clothes in his hands. "Hm?" He looked back at Ichigo.

He smiled. "Wear them, put them on..."

"Wear...?" He pointed to his heap of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, just like those...but put these on instead."

"Oh!"

He always makes that sound when he understands something...

Ichigo gave a small smile. "I'll leave you to get dressed. But put these on first...!" He pointed to the boxers and waited for the happy 'oh'.

"Oh!" He beamed a smile and Ichigo nodded.

"Come out...when your done." He looked back at the boy one last time and smiled as the boy looked at the shirt.

After awhile, Kazaki didn't really understand what Ichigo had said, but once he thought about it, these things that Ichigo had handed him had seemed familiar to the ones he had on earlier. Based on that...he understood. He started with boxers, since Ichigo said to put them on...first. He did, and once that was done, he started to put on the pants...which were sort of like his...but more. "Clean." As he put it.

He put on the pants, but didn't really understand on how to button it, but he thought back to when Isshin had buttoned his coat, and made do with that. Next was the zipper, which was simple enough to understand, and now it reached on how to put on the shirt, but that was easy too. But he looked at the pair of socks with wonder. Where did those go?

He looked down at himself, and seen that the only thing showing were his feet, with that realization, he began to put those on next.

He smiled as he wiggled his toes, it was... "Good!" He beamed and gave into the warmth his feet were now wrapped in.  
He turned and went to the mirror and smiled. He liked his reflection...he didn't understand it at first, and that was when he noticed the car windows and how he seen "someone" look at him. Isshin explained it well enough for him to understand that it was himself he was looking at.

He looked down at himself, and sniffed at the sleeves. "Ichigo..." He muttered and tilted his head. "These...are...Ichigo's...?"

He looked at himself in the mirror once more and touched the the glass at his reflection. "Kazaki..." He slid his hand down the mirror and stared at himself. He noticed the difference right away, he looked...better. His hair wasn't coated with dirt and his clothes too. He liked the change and smiled before he left the bathroom.

He sniffed at the air, and followed the scent, until soon he seen him...Ichigo, standing in his room and looking out the window. _Ichigo..._

"ICHIGO!" He hollered and jumped on his back.

"Ah! Kazaki!" Ichigo stumbled forward and turned his head to stare at the happy smile of the boy on his back. But before he told him, he responded knowingly.

"Off?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah..." Ichigo blinked. This kid was getting...smarter.

Kazaki slowly slid down his back and stood with a radiant smile. "Look! Ichigo look!" He glanced down at his clothes and grinned.

Ichigo had to stop himself from staring, but...he did anyway.

The boy looked...good. He really fit into the clothes well, the shirt was a bit baggy, but it looked good on him. The loose collar of the shirt clung to his slender shoulders, revealing his neck and collerbone...almost...charmingly. He even knew how to button the pants up. Ichigo smiled as he eyed the boy up and down, which he mentally scolded himself for afterwards.

"You look good..." Ichigo gave a shy smile, which he again scolded himself for.

"Good? Kazaki look good?" He almost hopped up and down with joy at the remark. "Ichigo too!" He smiled and went and hugged him again.

This time...Ichigo didn't tell him to let go...even he found it wierd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazaki stared around the room in awe. He never seen this room before, and when he sniffed the air...it smelled just like Ichigo. "This...Ichigo's?" He asked and blinked his scarlet eyes.

"Yeah...this is my room."

"Ichigo's room?" He tilted his head as Ichigo nodded, "oh..." He smiled, and started to look around the room.

Ichigo watched as he roamed around his room and stared at the certain things he kept, but when he reached the guitar in the corner, his fascination towards it was clear with a curious grin spread across his face. "Wh..what's...this?" He sounded unsure speaking those words, but when Ichigo didn't correct him, he knew it must have been right.

"It's a guitar..." Ichigo went towards the guitar, which he was sitting in front of, and plucked at a string, which gave a hollow sound.

"Ah!" Kazaki flinched and fell back on to the floor. "What's...that?" He looked at the guitar with wide eyes and was afraid to go near it after Ichigo had done something to it.

Ichigo chuckled at him. "It's okay...it's suppose to sound that way"

"It's...okay?" He looked up at Ichigo then back at the guitar, and soon he reached out and did the same thing as Ichigo, but twtiched. After seeing nothing happen, he did it again and smiled. "Oh..." He started to strum each string and got different sounding tunes, which made him giggle.

Ichigo watched him as he played with his guitar, and smiled at him.

He felt strange...he never looked at anyone this way.

Was it just the fondness of another person inside the house?

Just like Rukia...who had been staying with him in his room, or when she stayed with Yuzu and Karin, was it just the piece missing in their family? Or perhaps...it was the feeling of someone to be close with...? To show his emotions too...someone to...keep.  
Kazaki had been the one...to actually bring the family closer...but it he also brought him a sense of...belonging.

Whatever it was, Ichigo didn't mind having him around...he was making him smile, so that was a good thing...but what about this other feeling...?

"Ichigo?" The boy looked over to Ichigo, who had looked to be...lost about something. He sensed it, he knew that something was bothering him by the look in his eyes and how he remained silent. He thought of nothing else, and got up and gently hugged him. "Ichigo...? Okay...?" He murmured at his shoulder and squeezed his arms around him.

Ichigo blinked a few times, but gave a sad smile. "I'm fine, Kazaki..."

Hesitant, Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around his frail body and held him closer.

It was the warmth that got to him, the warmth of the boy's body against his own...he...felt somewhat...happy.

"Well, well...getting cozy?"

Ichigo flinched back and quickly pulled away from Kazaki to stare at the door way, where his father stood smiling at the two of them.

"We-we..."

"Dad!" Kazaki smiled and went running towards the man.

"D-dad!?" Ichigo watched as he stopped infont of his father and smile up at him.

Isshin patted his head and grinned down at the boy. "Yep! I told him to call me that! Isn't it adorable!?" He gushed and ruffled the his hair playfully. "Anyway, I'm back...I think it's time you head to school now, son!"

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo scratched his head sheepishly.

"But this...affectionate 'thing' I stepped into...isn't over." He raised an eyebrow and scolded at him.

Ichigo flinched with a small whimper, but quickly got to his feet and stormed off. "Shut up! Nothing was happening!" He left his room and went down the stairs.

"I-Ichigo...!" Kazaki went running after him. "Where...Ichigo going?"

Ichigo looked back at the top of the stairs where the boy stood and watched him with a hurt expression, a look that caused Ichigo's heart to tighten in his chest. It was lonely expression...sad...heartbreaking.

"I'll be back...okay?" He smiled, hoping that is he smiled, it would help the boy's attitude. But Kazaki only nodded sadly and said nothing. "It'll be fine! I'll be back..." He reassured him. Kazaki gave a small smile.

"Be back..." He spoke lightly and watched as Ichigo smiled back at him and started to walk away. He didn't want to see him leave, he didn't like the feeling...of someone...turning away from him. "Ichigo..."

"Don't worry, Kazaki...He'll be back." Isshin patted his head, and glanced down at the boy who resembled a small child, lost and confused on his own.

"Hey...you got new clothes?" Isshin tried to make the boy think of something else, which seemed to work, as he looked over to him and smile.

"These...are Ichigo's! Kazaki look good?" He grinned.

"Kazaki look very good!" Isshin smiled as the boy bounced with joy and suddenly hugged his arm.

"Dad too!"

Isshin patted his head. _What a sweet kid...and he's learning fast. I wonder what else he can learn...hmm._ The idea came to him, to see just how smart this kid can be by just watching somone. If he can learn quick now, than maybe he can learn so much faster.

"Say...Kazaki?"

"Hm?" The boy looked up at him, his piercing red and innocent eyes shone brightly as he smiled.

"Let's...play." Isshin grinned.

"Play?" The boy tilted his head as he followed Isshin, or 'dad' downstairs.

"It'll be fun! Good!" He looked over and the boy beamed a smile.

"Play good?"

"Sure is!" Isshin patted the boy on the head once more as Kazaki was practically jumping with excitement, he probably didn't know what was there to be excited for but, Isshin thought it looked sweet. He liked this kid...like he was one with the family.

"Alright..." Isshin looked down at the boy who looked at him with a smile.

Isshin had finished making a puzzle and then he broke apart the pieces until they were scattered around the floor. It took him at least half an hour to finish it, and now...he wanted Kazaki to do it.

"Can you do what I just did?"

"..." Kazaki looked around at the scattered pieces and smiled brightly at him. "Oh!" He grinned and started to put the pieces together, placing them just like he had seen Isshin do.

He began to pick up each piece around himself and connected them to other various ones, until soon, he was creating the picture he had seen. It was just a vase, and a kitten playing with a flower. But he kept it up until soon there was nothing left to connect anymore.

Isshin gaped at him...

"Th-three minutes?! How-how were you-!?" Isshin stared at the boy as he smiled up at him.

"Kazaki...do good?" He grinned at him and Isshin gave an amazed stare at the completed puzzle in front of him.

"You did...g-great!" He gave an enthusiastic two thumbs up and patted his shoulder. "Now...let's play some more games ok?"

"Ok!" He smiled happily.

After 2 hours of "playing games", the play time came to a stop as Isshin laid on the couch, exhausted as he tried his best to keep up with the boy's intensive games and strategies, but during the past two hours...the boy didn't disappoint. Each "game" Isshin insisted on playing, the child was, without a doubt, becoming more successful in each. In everything Isshin threw out for him, he accomplished it with skillful amounts in time and a flair of talent, until soon Isshin realized...the boy was as intelligent as anyone, perhaps even more intelligent than the average person.

He was smart to begin with, but all this boy needed was a little push.

Isshin did everything he could to prove that he was smart, but now...he was exhausted from the multiple mind games he did on the kid.

He caught on quick...too quick!

"What next?" He smiled at the tired and exhausted looking man on the couch, and crawled along the floor until he came eye to eye with Isshin and tilted his head. "Hm?"

Isshin gazed at the strange colored eyes and smiled slightly. "Let's take a break! I'm tired! But you're doing good, Kazaki! We'll continue tomorrow!" Isshin grinned.

"Oh!" Kazaki beamed a smile and got to his feet. "Ichigo's room!" He pointed at himself, informing him on where he would be, which received a nod from Isshin and he went skipping away up the stairs.

"What a crazy kid..." He smiled and then yawned. "I need a nap...Ichigo will be home soon..." He spoke lazily and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kazaki sat on Ichigo's bed and stared out the window, he looked at the white fluff that covered everything in sight, which had even came from the sky. He looked up at the white small flakes, which Isshin explained it as "snow". He liked this "snow", he come to love the way it made everything brighter, it was cold...but it was also "pretty" which was another word explained to him by his caretaker. He said when something is pretty, it was something that the made you feel happy, or it was something that your eyes liked...he tried to explain it more...thoroughly, but he went with this instead.

"Snow..is pretty." He smiled to himself, and gazed longingly out the window. He wanted to feel the snow...touch it and catch it from falling. He slowly examined the window, and found a small handle, which he didn't know what it was until he tugged at it and soon...the window was now popped open. So that's what it did!

He shivered at the slight coldness that crept its way across his body and along the room. He breathed and seen the small fog swirl just at his mouth and face. He blinked, but did it again, until he found out that it was his body doing it and smiled. "Oh..." He grinned.  
Kazaki sniffed at the air and reached out his hand as the gentle flakes of snow fell quietly into his palm, melting and turning into water. He knew what water was, but how did it get this way? How did it fall from the sky? He looked back up and tilted his head. "Hm..." He blinked and stared endlessly into the skies.

Suddenly, a scent had wafted by his nose and as he bolted up and looked around, he seen that no one was around. This particular scent...was Ichigo's.

"Ichigo? Where's...Ichigo?" He asked himself, and continued to sniff at the air which had carried the smell. "Ichigo!" He looked down at the ground and across the streets to see not a single strand of orange hair anywhere. Where was he? How come he can smell him? Sure he was in his room, but...his scent was in the air. He was close...

Kazaki looked to the door, expecting Isshin to popped out but seen nothing, he looked back at the window and down at the ground. _Ichigo...Kazaki...going to see._

He quietly went downstairs, and instead of Isshin driving him in that thing he was in before, he was there on the couch sleeping...and snoring. Kazaki pouted, he wanted to go for a ride...but most importantly, he wanted to see Ichigo. He looked around and slowly got on his shoes, which were Ichigo's old pair that had become to small, and quietly...

He left out the front door...

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter posted, this time...I took my fucking time going through my multiple mistakes ._. and there were a lot! Lol, so I hope you liked this chapter! :) Until next time!**

**P.s.**

**I did another story on this site for Death Note :p If you wanna check it out, that's cool! If not...then that's cool too! See ya! 3**

**xoxo**

_**QueenKill33**_


	6. Wandering In White

**Author's Note: Hey! Tis your Queen again! I am...sick -.- I've been sick for a long time nwow, but that won't stop me from posting a story! I hiked out of my bush and I bring you...a chapter! :D Hooray! Lol so here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**** I keep forgetting to do this -_- but, I own nothing of Bleach! Nope! Nada! I just own my little Kazaki! :3 that's it! **

* * *

**Chapter 6/ ****Wandering in White**

Kazaki started to walk forward, sniffing the air and got down on all fours to stare at a foot print in the snow but then he continued on. He followed the scent, it was close...Ichigo was close, as he tracked down the smell that lingered around in the air, he finally came to notice his surroundings, he hadn't really noticed until now.

He was...outside, away from the house, this had been his second time getting out, but it was never like this, no, right now...he was capable of seeing new things.  
Kazaki looked around himself and stared at the powdery white snow all across him, stretching out under his feet and over the roads. He held out a hand and watched as the flakes fell on to his warm skin then he glanced back up into the sky and seen the millions of snow flakes fall down. He was amazed, how something like this can be so...pretty. He smiled and opened up his arms as the snow fell lightly on top his body, tingling his skin with their icy touch.

"Hey..."

He turned his head and blinked at the unfamiliar person standing there and looking at him. She had short, spiky black hair, blue eyes and...she wore...the same looking clothes as Ichigo. He sniffed the air, and sure enough...she smelled of him slightly.

"Are you lost or something?" She raised her eyebrow at the boy. He...looked sort of lost, but...he really looked to be enjoying the snow. When she first caught a glance at him, she was sure that he was a freak, standing there and looking up, but when she inspected him closer...he looked...completely innocent, unknowing. His pale skin was radiant in the pure light of the snow, and his eyes...! Now those were different...although they were red...they seemed harmless. He almost looked like an...angel.

Kazaki tilted his head and smiled. "Name?"

"Huh?" She blinked and stared at him. He really has a nice smile...but she could never admit that to him. "Um...I'm Tatsuki..." She said sheepishly.

The boy grinned and pointed at himself. "I'm Kazaki..." He blinked and gazed at her. "Tatsuki...pretty!" He gave a warm smile, which had made her blush...something that she rarely shows, and especially to a stranger such as him.

"What?" She had to make sure that she heard him right, though she knew she did...but maybe...it was to hear him say that again.

"Tatsuki pretty!" He beamed and soon he made his way towards her, she flinched back and watched as he walked closer to her. "Tatsuki...? Where's Ichigo?" He questioned with a smile.

"I-Ichigo? You know Ichigo?"

"Yeah...! Kazaki looking...for Ichigo!"

She stared at him for a moment and seen him look around the area, looking at the place like it was a treasured wonder. Had he not seen...what it was like out here? Come to think of it...he looked...pretty beaten up. His wrists were wrapped, and the side of his cheek had a long scar going down...so how did this innocent looking child know Ichigo?

"Um...He's still at school. I got let out earlier, so he should still be there until half an hour..."

He tilted his head. "S-school?"

"Yeah...its down that way." She pointed in back of her with her thumb. "How..how do you know Ichigo?"

Before she got her answer, he was already skipping along the sidewalk after saying a quick "oh!" he had left her.

"H-Hey!" She yelled after him, but he didn't hear, instead he kept walking with a cheerful bounce his steps, she sighed, there was no use on asking questions now, so she just let him go. "What...a strange kid." She muttered to herself and stared back at the boy that had the nerve to make her blush.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo peered in back of himself, and stared down at the girl who had stopped him. He stopped his walking and waited for her to catch up. "What is it Orihime?"

She smiled weakly and approached him.

She knew his drastic change in mood today...but was it still safe to approach him? She had to respect his privacy, but today...he seemed so...Ichigo, that she had to try and talk to him. She blamed herself for not talking to him sooner during his attitude change and behavior...but...

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked sheepishly and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He scratched his head.

"Because, I know that lately-"

"I'm fine Orihime...I'm feeling a lot better now. Sorry..." He averted his eyes and sighed. "Sorry for not...being myself, and worrying you. But I just want you to know...that I'm better now..."

"Oh...o-okay! Well I'm glad! But you don't have to apologize!" She started to ramble, but Ichigo was to preoccupied...with something in the distance. He tried to look closer, but this blur was impossible to see from his distance...but to him...it looked like...

"Ichigo?"

"S-sorry Orihime, I sort of have...to go home now! I have something that I need to check on!" He faultered a smile and started to speed walk his way down the school's walkway.

Orihime sighed. _He still acting strange...I wonder what's...wrong...?_

She still couldn't get over it...the change that he had went through. How he became nothing but a hollow shell, who wouldn't let anyone in or anything out...he was..like a zombie, he was a walking ghost. What had caused that, she would never know, but she always wondered what it was, she waited until he came to her to talk, but...he didn't, actually, he never talked to anyone. Not Uryu, not Chad, not Keigo, not Tatsuki (which came to a bitter argument, and they still weren't speaking to each other) and certainly not her...so...what made him change today?

He was smiling today, talking and socializing...he even managed to tease and argue with Uryu. He was...himself...! So what made him switch back? Maybe it was his family that was causing his problem, but she knew that wasn't right, so perhaps...it was the lack of...power?

He wasn't a Soul Reaper anymore...and she can see why he was so...angry, but that never explained on why he butted everyone out.

Sure...he was back to the way he was before...but what caused it?

Orihime looked up at the falling snow and sighed one last time. _I wonder..._

* * *

Ichigo looked around the area, he was certain that he saw him...certain that he saw Kazaki. Was it his imagination?

No imagination was that clear! He was sure that it was him...so...where was he?

Ichigo looked around, glancing down the streets left and right from him, and peered over the cars that drove by. He wasn't around...he didn't see him.

Damn it! if he's out here...than what the hell is my dad doing!?

He yelled inside his head. _If anything were to happen to Kazaki, I-_

Ichigo stopped himself.

Was it okay to finish that thought?

Before he had time to ponder and answer that himself, he really needed to look for him. If that were Kazaki he had just seen, than maybe he could get hurt...by things...or worse...by the bullies of this school. Sure, they never bugged him anymore, but they liked to pick on the "new kids". If they stumbled upon Kazaki, Ichigo swore...that if they laid a gross, grimy finger on the boy, he would break that and many other parts of their body. If they even think of hurting him...than surely, he would have to hurt them so bad that they won't be able to think.

But...what would happen then?

The last time he fought in anger...was with that...hollow.

Damn it...I need to talk to him still...I need to know what that whole ordeal was about! I can't back out no more...! I need to know what's wrong with me before I even think of fighting...if I fought, and Kazki was there...would I hurt him too? Would I kill-No! Can't think that way! I just need to talk with aUrahara...before...it's too late.

"Kazaki..." Ichigo muttered to himself as he looked up at the snow. "I need to find you...if you're out there..." He glanced around, hoping to find any sign of him. Any sign of that gorgeous light brown hair, beautiful and innocent scarlet eyes, adorable

"HOLD ON!" He yelled, this time, he didn't yell in his head, but actually through his own mouth. A few students looked back at him with a puzzled expression at the sudden outburst, but soon continued on as he stopped in his tracks.  
_What the hell...am I THINKING!? Why am I thinking that way!? Kazaki...isn't...well...I would be lying if I said he wasn't cute, but certainly not in that...sort of way of how someone sees...another. Agh! Now I really don't know what I'm thinking..._

Kazaki watched as a clutter of people walked around him, he was awed at the amounts of people among him...he never seen this much people in one place before...he was a little...scared. There were too many, too many blocking the scent that he had followed here, he couldn't make it out anymore...where was Ichigo's scent? Where was he?

Kazaki's heart began to beat rapidly inside his own chest, even he was afraid at how much it pulsated. His eyes scanned around the entire area, but he only seen the multitude of faces blur by him, he looked around, but he was blocked by the bodies of the students. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go back home, he wanted...Ichigo. He needed him here...

"Ichi...Ichigo..." He whimpered and made his way through the crowd. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" He spoke up this time, but with the clamor of voices over-lacing his own, his calls went unheard. "Ichi...go..." His eyes glimmered with the upcoming tears. He was scared...more scared than he had ever been. He wasn't used to this yet...he wasn't used to the people, all he wanted was just him and his...family. He was scared...more than he was when he first woken up. Now that was a fear...he couldn't get over. He was alone...in the dark...with nothing in his mind...he was lost in the dark. That is until...he came walking in...providing light over the shadows that gripped him, and providing so much more than he could imagine. Ichigo...Ichigo...

"Kazaki...?"

Kazaki blinked away the tears, as they fell from his eyes, and perked up his head, and stared up at him...

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" He cried out and ran towards him, he bumped into a few people, but he didn't care. He stumbled, but still he ran to him, like his life had depended on it, and soon he jumped up and tackled him with a heavy blow to his abdomen.

"Oof!" Ichigo huffed out a breath.

"Ichi...go! I was...scared..." He sniffled and whimpered at his chest, clinging on to him as tightly as he could.

Ichigo stood motionless, but the soft small cries of the boy made his heart clench, the feeling he had the first time that he saw him, curled up in the corner. But this time, it was a little different, this time...he sounded completely afraid, lost, alone...  
Ichigo gave a sad smile at him and patted his head. "It's okay Kazaki...I'm right here now." He ran his fingers across the boy's soft brown hair as he trembled under his touch.

"I...w-was scared" His voice hitched, sounding like he was holding back the urge to breakdown and cry.

"But it's okay now...It's okay."

Ichigo didn't care if a few passing students seen them, he didn't care that Kazaki was hugging him, he just...didn't care. He never once cared of how people thought of him, and now, he proved that he still didn't give a damn, he just...needed to know that Kazaki was safe...safe in his arms again.

Kazaki clung on to his shirt, as he stifled a cry and sniffled, Ichigo only gave a warm smile and spoke softly. "Come one...we should go home..."

The boy nodded and rubbed at an eye that was still brimmed with tears. "...Okay..."

Ichigo patted his head and soon...  
He tilted his chin up, making him meet his gaze eye to eye. "Don't cry anymore..." He smiled. "I want you to smile..."

Kazaki blinked his glittering red eyes, but then gave a small smile. "Okay!" He grinned back at him.

"Let's go..." Ichigo started to walk ahead, as the boy quickly followed just beside him, looking up at him with a child-like grin.

Kazaki gazed at Ichigo, smiling as he watched him peek down at him with a slight grin on his own face. He...liked the way that Ichigo can make him feel so...safe, and away from any darkness.

Once again...Ichigo was there.

Kazaki looked up at Ichigo as the two of them walked back home, he was thankful that he was there beside him once again, never had he been so scared without him...and now, he was happy that Ichigo was with him.

He smiled at him as Ichigo peered down at him.

"What were you doing out?" He looked into his eyes, as Kazaki shrunk his shoulders, and looked away defeated.

"Kazaki...was...looking for Ichigo" He poked his fingers together sheepishly. "I ask...Pretty Tatsuki, she say...Ichigo at school."

"P-pretty Tatsuki? You met Tatsuki?" Ichigo blinked.

Kazaki gave a small smile. "Uh huh...Kazaki like Tatsuki!"

Ichigo couldn't hide his smile as he stared at the boy. "Well...Tatsuki is very a nice person...when she wants to be..." Ichigo averted his eyes and stared ahead at the sidewalk. _Tatsuki...I should apologize..._

"Why the hell are you being so damn distant!? We're your friends Ichigo, so don't treat us like we're not! Talk to us!"

"...Tatsuki..." He growled and glared back at the raven haired girl, which had caused her to twitch and stiffen her back straight. "Leave me alone..." He spoke darkly, the aura he gave off was a stifling smog of negative energy, it was suffocating, she practically seen it from around him and hear it flicker every time he spoke a word. "All of you...Leave me alone." He turned his back away from them and began to walk away.

Tatsuki stood in a daze, she couldn't say anything...but what was there to say? She couldn't think of anything. She was pissed off, but more than anything...she was...scared and confused at what happened to him to make him so...different.

"I should talk to her...if she'll let me explain." He murmured to himself as he watched Kazaki skipped ahead of him, trying to catch the snowflakes that fell down on him. He gave a grin, he looked to be having fun, despite of what had happened earlier, he seemed more...better. "Don't wander to far..." Ichigo hollered out as he looked back at him and smiled.

"Ok Ichigo!"

Then he went back to catching snowflakes, leaping at them and clapping his hands together, then Ichigo had noticed his clothing, he wasn't dressed properly for the cold weather, it was a little warmer today, but still...  
Ichigo went over to him just when he was peering into his hands to see if he had caught the flakes, then...something warm draped around his shoulders. Kazaki blinked and looked at the jacket that was around him, then up at Ichigo who smiled at him. "I don't want you to get sick, you were walking around without a jacket all this time? That was careless."

He nuzzled the jacket thoughtfully and glanced up at him. "Ichigo not cold...?"

Ichigo smiled. "No...and I don't want you to be cold either."

"Oh...Thank you." He smiled kindly and hugged his arm, Ichigo squirmed a bit and quickly glanced around to see if anyone were watching. He didn't care at first, but that was when he was caught up in the moment of seeing him safe, now...he felt a little embarrassed to know that if anyone were looking at how the boy displayed his affection to another guy, they would stare endlessly. But when he seen no eyes look at them in such a way, he relaxed as the boy clung to his arm with a smile on his face.

"So...did you have fun today?" Ichigo yawned.

"Yeah! Dad teach me games! It was fun to play! But...he got sleepy."

"So that's what happened...He fell asleep on you and that's how you snuck out..." He muttered disapprovingly, and scowled. _That stupid Goat Face..._

"Don't be mad him...Ichigo. He taught me lots of things." He smiled. "Puzzles are my favorite!"

Ichigo blinked. "Oh yeah? What else...did he teach you?" He raised an eyebrow up and scowled again, he wasn't particularly fond of these games...no doubt his dad was testing him in some way with these _games_, testing him and examining...like a doctor would. But he wasn't liking the idea of his dad using these sorts of things to observe the boy.

"Lots! Kazaki show you...when we get home." He smiled and stared up at the snow, then he glanced around and gasped, causing Ichigo to give a startled flinch. "Ichigo! What's...that!?" Kazaki jumped behind him and tugged on the back of his sweater.

Ichigo looked over and seen a small boy sitting on a bench, with a small dog right beside him, yapping happily and wagging his tail.

"That's a dog...actually it's a puppy, which is a baby dog." Ichigo peered down at the boy who eyed the dog suspiciously and he chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous. It means no harm...it's nice."

"Nice?" He tilted his head and sniffed at the air. "Puppy?"

The dog looked over, like he had heard Kazaki's call and instantly yipped and wagged its tail, which only caused Kazaki to whimper and hide behind Ichigo more.

"Come on..." Ichigo walked forward as Kazaki whined.

"No! Ichigo! No..." He tugged on his sweater and clung to him as they approached the small boy and his dog, practically dragging just behind Ichigo while they walked. "Ichigo! S-stop..." He whined again and peeked his head from behind him then gave a surprised jump. They were already near them!

"Hey...hope you don't mind, but can my friend here pet the dog? He's never seen a puppy before." Ichigo gave a small smile as the child nodded with a happy "sure!"  
Ichigo looked behind him as Kazaki clutched onto his sweater. "Kazaki, it's okay...the puppy is nice. It won't hurt you. It just wants to play..."

Kazaki looked up at him. "Play?"

"Sure! He's a nice puppy! When he wags his tail, that means he likes you!" The child beamed a smile, this made Kazaki feel a little relieved and more...curious.

"He likes...me?"

"Uh huh! Go ahead and pet him!"

Hesistant, Kazaki slowly approached the puppy, who whimpered and whined, his tail zipped from side to side and Kazaki braced himself for something to happened once he put his hand on the puppy's head. He tightly shut his eyes, but nothing happened, until a warm, wet feeling touched his hand and he flinched and opened his eyes.

"He likes you!" The child grinned.

Kazaki blinked as the puppy leapt up and barked playfully, but instead of being afraid, Kazaki smiled happily and pat his head again. "Ichigo! Look! The puppy likes me!" He bounced and giggled as the puppy scratched at his leg. Kazaki looked to the kid. "Name?"

"Huh? My name?" The kid looked at him as Kazaki nodded. "My name is Togu...the puppy's name is Sen!"

As the child and Kazaki rambled on about the puppy, Ichigo watched as they both began to play with the small dog, running around, hiding and playing fetch, but Ichigo had to stifle his laughter when Kazaki tried to fetch at the stick too, that is until the boy explained to him that it was the dog's job to fetch, he only replied with an 'oh!'  
Ichigo smiled at the two, and watched as he sat on the bench. His eyes stayed on to him...stayed locked on his smiles, laughter and eyes...Kazaki...never looked so happy, so who was he to rush? But after a while, he had to keep in mind that he had to go home and beat some sence into his father, but also to get him safe at home...there were still _things_ out there...things that he needed Kazaki to stay away from. The monsters from the sky...Hollows. If they ever came along...he wouldn't...be able to protect him or even himself.

"Kazaki!" Ichigo hollered as he looked back. "We should get home now..."

Kazaki gave a reluctant "okay..." and soon he watched as he said goodbye to the puppy and a hug to the boy, who looked puzzled from his gesture. "Kazaki and Togu...friends?" he tilted his head, the kid blinked but smiled soon after.

"Sure!"

"Kazaki and Sen too?" He looked over to the dog and the child giggled.

"Yep! You can come and visit us anytime! I live just over there!" The boy pointed to a small house and Kazaki grinned.

"Oh!" He looked back at Ichigo and sighed. "Kazaki visit soon...!" He smiled joyfully and hopped to his feet and then skipped over to Ichigo who stood patiently waiting. "Bye!" He waved and soon the child waved back.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled as Kazaki began to talk about the dog, he explained it well, but he still needed some work in his sentenced, but all in all...he was getting better at talking. He was learning fast...and he even found his way to the school to find him just by relying on Tatsuki's directions...but the odd part...he also explained to him that he followed his scent. How was that possible? How can anyone seek another out by sniffing their scent? A dog or some sort of animal yes, but...a human?

Kazaki was strange to begin with...but...

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?" He looked down into the worried eyes of the boy and gave a small smirk. "What?" He asked as Kazaki only tilted his head.

"Ichigo...okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Sure...?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Kazaki raised an eyebrow but said nothing else and clung on to his sleeve as he stared up at the sky, the sun made the clouds to glow like orange flares, something that reminded him of Ichigo. He glanced around the sky and stared at the clouds as they drifted lonely by one another, there was something about the sky...that made him feel...uneasy.

He sniffed at the air and shrugged, the air didn't smell any different. He glanced around and scanned the area, and nothing was amiss, then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds all around them, but all he heard was the wind, the drifting snow, and Ichigo's breathing followed by his own as well. There wasn't any sign of...danger.

"You okay?" Ichigo glanced down at him as he opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Yes, fine!" He was fine...as long as Ichigo stayed with him. Kazaki wrapped an arm around his and gave it a tight squeeze. "Ichigo cold?"

"No, I'm not cold"

"Yeah! Ichigo feels cold" Kazaki pulled up his arm and held his hand inside his own, which made Ichigo blush and quickly look around hastily. "Kazaki will help!"

"W-wait! K-Kazaki!" He stammered as he tried to remove his hand from his, but Kazaki only held tighter and smiled happily. "L-let go...! What if someone sees us holding hands!" They stopped walking as Ichigo tried to free his hand with the other, but it was only caught into Kazaki's hands, and now he was holding on to both his hands in his own.

"Hm?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Boys can't hold hands..."

"Why?"

Ichigo averted his eyes and stared down at his feet with a nervous smile as his face flustered more. "Th-they just...can't."

"Why? Kazaki like holding hands with Ichigo!" He grinned.

Ichigo only sighed and put down his head. _I really wish he wasn't this clueless about these sort of things..._

"Ichigo! What's that!?"

Suddenly he was yanked forward as Kazaki went running up ahead, but with him still holding on to his hand, he was dragged along with him.  
"W-wait...! Hold on! What is it?" He stumbled forward as Kazaki still ran, but soon he stopped and bumped into him. Ichigo glanced at him as he pointed at a playground over at the slide. Ichigo smiled, "Oh that...That's a playground. It's where kids go to play and fun. But we're to-WAH!"

Again, he was dragged forward, this time he had to run in order to not get himself dragged by the arm and flung around everywhere. Kazaki grinned childishly all the while, just by the mention of 'play' and 'fun', he was off in seconds.

"Wait Kazaki! We're too old and big for this...Kids go on here!"

There were no kids in the area this time, it must have been of the late time...it was getting dark already, and going into late evening but there was enough sunlight still, but it was setting rather quickly...the winter had always took the sun away to early, and it took longer for it to return.  
Ichigo glanced around and looked to where Kazaki was taking him, which were the swings.

"What's that?" He hopped and grinned, excited. He wasn't sure why he was excited...he didn't even now what they did. But still, he showed his enthusiasm.

"They're called 'swings'...You sit on them and...well...swing, basically." He scratched his head.

"Ichigo...show me?" He looked up at him with wide, curious eyes, a look that even Ichigo couldn't say no too, and so with a sigh, he agreed. "Sure, I'll show you..." He smiled as Kazaki giggled with delight.

Ichigo made his way to an empty swing, as Kazaki followed close behind him. "Get on"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Get on...sit on it." Ichigo smiled as the boy gave an unsure nod.

Kazaki went towards him and looked down at the swing, cocking his head from side to side as he examined it suspiciously. "Sit?" He asked and Ichigo nodded. He slowly sat down on it and waited for something to happen, Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Hold on to the chains..."

"Ch-chains...?" He looked to where Ichigo held on to and did the same, he clutched on to the chains and held on firmly, as Ichigo started to lightly push him. "Wha-what Ichigo doing?" He panicked.

"Pushing...that's how someone swings. Just hold on, don't let go...and I'll make sure that you don't go to high." Ichigo smiled at him, and with just that one smile alone, Kazaki knew that it would be alright. He gave a small smile back and nodded.

"Okay..."

Lightly, Ichigo pulled on the chains and stepped back, preparing to let go as he watched Kazaki grin widely, obviously fascinated, and soon he let go, which made him give a surprised look as he moved forward and then back, to only be pushed by Ichigo.

"Alright...now kick your legs out and pull them back in..." Ichigo went and sat on the other swing and started to demonstrate by his leg movements. "Like this..." He kicked his legs out when he went forward and pulled them back.  
Kazaki blinked but followed his instructions and began to kick and pull back, he started off slow, but soon he was beginning to swing himself forward and back.

He smiled. "Ichigo, Look! Kazaki swinging!"

Ichigo grinned and watched him. "Not to high..."

Kazaki smiled as he looked to the sky.

He felt...weightless, he felt light...like a cloud, he felt...free.  
His fingertips tingled and his breath was caught in his lungs, once he exhaled, he felt light-headed. His body felt like it was about to lift and float away...it was a feeling he couldn't explain, it was a good feeling...but so breathtakingly astounding. He looked up again, and gazed at the sky, if he could fly...he would.  
The wind whisked by his ears and blew into his hair, it scraped against his face with an icy rush, but it was refreshing...it was pretty.

He opened his eyes and looked down as Ichigo stood just a few feet away in front of him, but with a mischievous grin, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and felt his heart drop. "Y-you wouldn't..."

"ICHIGO!" He smiled and soon, he leapt off his swing.

"Kazaki!" Ichigo's face paled as the boy was falling above him, a smile on his face and his arms opened wide, and soon he felt what he was waiting for...which was a hard blow knock off his feet and a forceful tackle to his body, as he went flying back into the snow and skidded across with the boy on his stomach.

It took him awhile to catch his breath, after getting it knocked out of him, but soon he coughed and looked down at the boy on him. "Kazaki! You weren't suppose to-"  
Ichigo stopped in mid-sentence as he stared into the eyes of the boy, who was looking up at him with a smile...but the thing was...he was nose to nose with the boy.

"Hi!" Kazaki smiled as Ichigo flinched back with a blush along his face.

"K-Kazaki! You're...way to close! G-get off..." He stammered as Kazaki came closer to his face and gave a head tilt.

"Ichigo's face is...red." He looked directly into his eyes and blinked. "Ichigo okay?"

"Yes fine! Now get off me...!" He squirmed.

Kazaki giggled and got off him, then got to his feet. "Kazaki sorry..." He smiled and scratched his head.

"Yeah yeah...sure you are." Ichigo mumbled and started to wipe the snow off of himself and glanced back at the boy who looked up at the sky with wonder. He scanned the clouds with his eyes and sniffed at the air. His expression went stern and worried as he sniffed at the air again, and quickly glanced around the sky with haste.

"What's wrong-?"

"I-Ichigo..." He trembled. "Ichigo...the sky..."

Ichigo looked up at the sky and felt his body give a low shudder as his limbs grew numb. His heart raced inside his chest, as he stifled out a breath which was caught inside his throat. He trembled with fear and gave out a shaking breath, struggling for words to speak "H-Hollow..."

* * *

**Eeeyikes! Lol well this is the chapter! Until next time! I'll see you guys soon! Make sure to give me some feedback...I'm starving for reviews! Dx Waaah! **

_**QueenKill33**_


	7. Blackout

**Author's Note:**** Hey! Tis Your Queen...and I...am sooooo sorry! Dx I never realized how many errors I made on my last chapter! Geez, that's the last time I update a chapter at school! -_- I had this creeper watching me... o_O so I didn't have time to look through it and proofread. Grr, I hate creepers! :L Well, here's my other chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Bleach! Nope! Nada! Never will!**

* * *

**Chapter 7/ ****Blackout**

Ichigo was afraid to look up, his heart and body wouldn't allow it, but soon he peeled his eyes away from the ground and looked above to see a shadow hover inside the clouds and shift through the air. Ichigo's body grew into a cold sweat as he quickly took Kazaki by the hand.

Kazaki was confused...what was happening? What was this bad feeling? What was that thing he had seen? It was...scary...and now Ichigo was dragging him away without a word and a frightful expression had only increased his fear more.

"I-Ichigo...!" He panted. "Wh-what is that?"

Ichigo looked back, giving him a scared grimace of fear and tugged him closer as they ran. "A Hollow...Those things are bad, Kazaki. They will hurt you...we need to run away from it, and hopefully Uryu or Chad will come after it, or Orihime...but right now...run!" Ichigo heaved out a breath.

Kazaki gulped back the dry feeling inside his throat, the cold wind scraped his throat and burned inside his chest as he tried his best to keep up with Ichigo. Slowly, Kazaki peered in back of himself and gazed up into the sky and seen it...floating through the sky, his heart stopped for a mere second and his blood grew ice cold as he stared at the white masked creature in the sky. It's entire body looked like it was stitched together...parts were out of place and different, even his face looked like it was stitched as a part of it was cracked off.  
Kazaki eyed it, to afraid to look away...he hadn't seen anything like it before.

Suddenly it gave a low, painful howl, which shook him to his very core, it rung loudly in his ears and he whimpered and stumbled forwards.

"Kazaki...!?" Ichigo stopped as soon as he stumbled across the snow-covered sidewalk. He looked down at the boy who stood trembling and panting hard. "Kazaki, come on! We need to-"

"I-Ichigo..." He gripped at his head and drew in a sharp breath. Something painful was stabbing away at his brain, it was a sharp dull pain...it hurt...  
Kazaki whimpered and clutched at his head. "My...head...hurts" He hissed again at the throbbing pain and looked up, but his vision was slowly blurring and fading.

"Damn...I can't make you run if you're feeling like this. Quick, get on my back" Ichigo turned and soon he slowly hopped on.

Ichigo held on to his legs tightly and started to run, it was a good thing this kid wasn't heavy, at this point anything that could slow them down would cause trouble for them both, and so Ichigo ran as he carried the boy at his back. Ichigo listened as he drew in harsh breaths and whimpered in pain. What...was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Maybe it was the Hollow's spiritual pressure? Who knows, but now, they needed to get away...can't go home, that could cause a lot more trouble, he needed someplace to hide Kazaki, and distract the Hollow away from him. He needed Kazaki safe, needed him to live...and if risking his own life would assure his saftey...than gladly he would do it over and over again.

"Hold on, Kazaki..." He whispered.

Kazaki slowly peeked in back of him and seen that the Hollow...was still perched in the sky...standing there...watching...

His eyes widened with fear, that thing...was watching them. Standing there...and watching them run. He made no effort on trying to chase them down, he didn't move...he only stayed there, motionless. Now that...was disturbing.  
Kazaki quickly looked away, and tightly shut his eyes as the pain increased in his head.

_"After him...! Get him!"_

A voice echoed inside his mind...it was an unfamiliar voice but...it seemed so...

_"You were born...here."_

_"Born like us..."_

Voices...voices...who did they belong to?

_"Go...go and bring them to their knees..."_

"Ahh!" Kazaki clutched at his head as the small streaks of tears ran down his face, he blinked through them, not realizing that he was crying. Why was he crying...? What was that? What...

"Kazaki! Are you okay!?" Ichigo looked back at him as the boy buried his face on his back, clutching on to him and sobbing silently into his sweater. "Kazaki..." Ichigo felt the tears soak through and he grimaced. _I need to get him out of here...where's that damn Hollow...?! _He stopped briefly, catching his breath as he glanced back to see if it was still where it had been, but when Ichigo seen nothing in the sky...his body went rigid and a slight shiver licked its way up his spine. "Where..."

"Ichigo!" Kazaki cried and quickly got off his back and forcefully...He pushed him out of the way, as Ichigo went flying back and landed in the snow, Kazaki felt the bone crushing pressure push down on his back and soon...it was followed by a sharp pain and he let out a scream. "Ahh! Gah...!" He coughed as a splatter of red escaped from his mouth and fell to the snow. He coughed again, as the crimson liquid leaked from his lips. "Ngh..." He slowly opened his eyes and seen...red. What was that red stuff coming out of him...?

Red...

What was red...? Something was red...something he had seen before...but what was it...? Something that was red...was what?

Ichigo coughed and shook his head from the snow that covered his body. He was in a daze...but soon...the realization struck him...

"K-Kazaki!?" He peered behind him and his body...grew cold.

His mind wasn't focused...it was hazed, his body wouldn't move, he couldn't even breathe, and soon he felt as if his heart had split in two. "KAZAKI!" He screamed and ran towards him.

_Be alive...be alive...be alive!_

Ichigo froze as he stared down at the motionless body, blood dripped from his mouth, and from the large open wound on his back, his eyes were covered by the longs strands of hair and it clung to his face, sticking to the blood. Ichigo's hand trembled as he reached out to touch the lifeless-looking boy on the cold ground. The snow around him was painted in his blood...and it there was alot...he...he failed to protect him.

**"What's wrong...? Did I hurt you're little lover boy?" **The hollow chuckled darkly. **"I knew little Romeo here would save you. Heh...Foolish little boy." **

Ichigo remained quiet, as he stared down at the blood-spattered boy.

The world was silent...still. Nothing moved, nothing heard...

But inside...Ichigo was screaming.

**"Why are you so quiet? Mourning...? Shocked...? Whatever it is I'm loving it...lets see what happens when I run claws through him...? Wouldn't that be pretty? I'll cut him to ribbons..."**

It laughed hysterically.

"GRRAAAAHHHHH!"

The Hollow flew back on its feet as a forceful amount of pressure pushed him back, his legs wobbled as he tried his best to stand, but it was merely impossible, it was a struggle to even breathe. What was happening...?  
It looked up and nearly yelped in fear, as he stared into the black eyes the teen in front of him. His eyes...were nothing but black orbs, and his entire spiritual pressure was radiating and flickering with a black and ominous sensation. It was suffocating, it was heavy...it was...evil. This wasn't the spiritual pressure of a Soul Reaper, actually...this wasn't even normal spiritual pressure...  
It didn't have the essence that normal spiritual pressure has...it was purely malevolent, malicious...evil. Who...what was he?

The Hollow eyed him as he snarled and gnashed his teeth together, but soon a sick and twisted grin crossed his face as his spiritual pressure spiked.

**"What...are y-you!?"**

It screeched and once the teen took a step, the hollow stumbled back...was his spiritual pressure that strong!? One step and already he pushed him back!

"**This is impossible...! Impossible! No one can be this strong! NO ONE!" **It roared out loud and rushed forward, extending out its hand and struck him across the chest, which sent him flying back and slamming down on to the snow-covered ground.

It was silent...until it started to laugh once again.

**"Ha! I knew it! I knew it! That was all for show wasn't it!? You're not strong! Ha ha ha ha!"**

Suddenly, he snapped his head up and smiled maliciously as he began to laugh, but within his voice was another which seemed to be more dominate then the original voice he had heard. This voice...wasn't human...this boy...wasn't human!

The Hollow stood, unable to move and unable to talk as the boy's high-pitched laughing echoed across the area, it chilled him to the pit of his core, it rattled his bones and...frightened him...to the point where nothing can be heard. It tried to speak, tried to move but it was impossible...what was before him was no boy, no human...

**"_What's the matter...? Why are you so quiet? Hee heh heh heh heh...Ah ha ha ha ha! Afraid!? AFRAID!?"_**

Without even a second glance, the boy was gone from his sight and soon...the rush of pain cut through his body in an instant.

It wasn't sudden...it was completely unexpected...

Soon the Hollow's blood-curdling cries and howl of tortured pain ripped through the atmosphere, it was a suffering and painful cry, like it was dying a slow and agonizing death...which...it was.

**"AHHH! GAAAH!"**

It coughed, gagged and cried some more, as its insides were being ripped away from its body, one by one, each of its organs were being torn out of its body, leaving him empty and gutted. It screamed out again but it faded into a short gasp of breath as a hand dug through its eyes, shattering and breaking the white mask from its face.

Then...there came the silence, and the faint sounds of slurping and licking.

* * *

Uryu leapt from the building and landed down on the ground steadily as he surveyed the area. "It was here...The Hollow and another's spiritual pressure! What the hell was that!? I could barely even stand in this area still...damn...!" He stumbled to his feet and looked around. _An Arrancar maybe? No! No Arrancar has spiritual pressure like that! What the hell was it!? I can still...sense it! It's close!_

But with every step he took, he felt like his legs would give out at any given moment, which could only mean that he was close.

Uryu's eyes widened and stopped. "Wha-!? It...it's gone!" He tried to concentrate, but the spiritual pressure...was gone! He couldn't feel it anywhere...it was gone? Just like that!? How the hell can that be!?

Uryu glanced around and looked across from where he stood, and there on the snow...was blood. He narrowed his eyes and slowly went towards it, there was no body...thankfully, but that only meant that someone was injured and walking around, and by the amount of blood spilled, it was a fatal attack. The snow lead a red trail that vanished in time, and soon he glanced around and closed his eyes. He couldn't make out whose spiritual pressure that still lingered in the air, he couldn't tell who it had come from, but whoever it was...was someone strong, and...evil, he never sensed anything like that before.

Who...was it? Or _what _was it...?

Uryu looked back at the blood stained ground and seen the ripped piece of cloth, but on a closer inspection, it was torn fabric from a shirt...he didn't recognize it, nor did he know who it belonged to, but...he was eager to try and find out.

_Ichigo...? No...he lost his powers...but, he had been acting strange. Maybe I should talk to him..._

Uryu fastened the attire around him and sped off...

_"Hate. That is the only word we live by. I want you to hate...be unforgiving, be merciless, be what I want you to be..."_

_"Yes...my-"_

Kazaki opened his eyes and bolted up, Frantically, he began to look around and seen nothing but the darkness...darkness and the bitter feeling that something was missing.

"Ichigo...?" He whispered and peered into the darkness, he waited for a reply, but nothing was heard but the deafening silence. "Ichi...go" He muttered, his voice shook with the heavy emotions piling high, and soon small tears managed to escape. "Ichigo...!"

Silence...

He moved his body but stopped...Wasn't he hurt?

That red water that spilled from him...where had that come from? He knew he was hurt from the pain he had gone through, but...suddenly there was nothing there. He felt his stomach, but after feeling not a single scratch, he went and touched his back, but again...he felt nothing. Where was his wounds? Where was the pain that he felt before? His fingers traced around his skin, but all he found was his ripped shirt on his body and nothing else. No mark, not a trace of any scratch or scrape...he was unharmed. But how was that possible?

"Ichigo!" He moved again and groped around in the darkness, he was on something...a bed? He felt around again and found himself on the floor. So he was on a bed on the floor...alright, so where exactly is he?

He grimaced, he felt lost...confused...alone. "Ichigo..." He whimpered in the darkness and curled up on the bed. Where was he? Why won't he answer? Where was...Ichigo...?

Kazaki got up from where he lay, and sniffed around in the darkness, where he started to feel around, hoping to feel a door, or a wall to lead him there. He closed his eyes and breathed, now wasn't the time to panic, if Ichigo were here...he would tell him to calm down, and that's what he had to do. He needed to get ahold of himself and find him...he needed to find Ichigo, not just wait for him...now was the time...to prove that he can carry out things without the need for help. He found Ichigo on himself before, didn't he? Than he can do it again.

Kazaki reopened his eyes and seen...a dim light start to form around the area...but there was no explanation of where this light came from...he looked around, but never found where it originated. He blinked, and glanced around...

No...there was no light anywhere...

His eyes were allowing him to see in the dark...

Did his eyes grow accustom to the dark already? Did they adjust? Or was it...just him...?

Whatever it was, right now, it made it that much easier to get out and find Ichigo.

Kazaki sniffed around and blinked through the dim-lit area, only to find himself to be in a room, it was small...the window looked to be...boarded or blocked, the room looked empty, except for a few shelves. So...where was he?  
He looked over from across the room and finally, he seen a door...but whether to walk out of it was a concern. What if...something dangerous was out there? No...he needed to find Ichigo, now wasn't the time to fear the 'What-Ifs'.

He crouched down and sniffed at the bottom of the door, trying to pick up a scent, he was fairly good at detecting things, even danger...he recalled the scent of that Hollow, how it smelled of...loneliness...?  
He picked up various of scents...like something sweet...almost like pancakes, he smelled some sort of spice, like what he smelled when Isshin sipped from his cup, something that he called.."tea". Pancakes and tea...? Not really a threatening kind of smell, actually...it was inviting.

"Ah...! Ichigo!" He beamed a smile as he sniffed around again. Yes, it was Ichigo's scent, that much was sure, there was nobody else like him that had his scent...Ichigo...was unique, a treasure, a rarity...he was someone...he came to truly adore...in such a short amount of time they spent together, Ichigo was like his sun. He warmed him, casted away the darkness, and his hair was just like it.

"Hee hee..." He giggled lightly. Ichigo's hair was like the sun too...

He slowly opened the door, cautiously , he stepped out as a whole new sort of smells hit his nose, some that he missed when he was on the ground and the scent before was more intense. If the place had a mixture of pancakes and tea...was there any harm at all?

No use on taking risks, he had to be quiet, find Ichigo, and get out of here.

He followed Ichigo's scent, which had now led him to an empty room...

His eyes glanced around, he seen a small lantern light the room in a pale orange glow, it stood just in the center of the entire room, the windows were boarded, just as the room he was previously in. He glanced from corner to corner, but seen nothing but the small lantern on the floor...where was...

"Oh! You're up!" A voice called from in back of him.

Kazaki let out a small squeak of surprise and quickly bolted back, distancing himself immediately after his reaction to the voice that spoke. His throat gave off a small but audible growl, as his eyes glared at the man in front of him. He was unfamiliar...a stranger, he smelled different...which made this man a complete threat towards him. His throat gave another short growl, as he shrunk his shoulders and lowered his head, allowing him to glare at the man through the dark strands of hair , his eyes darkened and his entire body...felt like it was...standing in defence.

The man let out a quick breath, which seemed like he was holding in and took a small step back. This boy...looked...completely dangerous.

"H-hold on...I mean no harm" He spoke again as he tried to smile, but with the hat tucking his eyes in darkness, the boy didn't believe a word he said. He couldn't see his eyes, that was one thing that made him distrust the man more.

"Please...trust me..."

"Show me...your eyes..." Kazaki narrowed his eyes in concern.

The man remained motionless for a few seconds but smiled and soon...he slowly took off the striped hat which covered a head of messy blond hair, and a pair of silver-grey eyes. In those eyes, Kazaki could see them sparkle...there were nothing wrong withing them, nothing bad...they danced...and they held a wisdom that made him a little envious.  
This man...wasn't a threat...

Kazaki sighed, and allowed himself to relax his tensed up muscles and steadied his breathing, the ferocity that he felt just moments ago...had vanished. He was...back. But what confused him more than anything...was what he was about to do before the man stopped him. What had he been thinking?  
He thought of fighting...he thought of fighting the stranger in defence. Like...he was suppose to do...or what he thought was right. There was something inside him that needed the will to defend, to protect and fight and...it was...frightening to not have the slightest clue what was happening. Was it..in his nature? An instinct?

"Can you trust me now...?" He smiled.

Kazaki still wasn't sure of the man. "A little..."

"My name is Kisuke Urahara...I'm a friend...of Ichigo's"

Kazaki's eyes widened and small smile lit his face. If he was friends with Ichigo...that means he can trust him...right...?

He gave an unsure head tilt and blinked his eyes. "Friend...? Kisuke sure?"

Urahara gave a light chuckle. "Yes...I am sure. You can trust me..."

He sure didn't look like he was lying, so...Kazaki had to assume that he was to be trusted, if he knows Ichigo...than might he know where he was?

"Where's-"

"Ichigo? He's...below us."

Kazaki gave another head tilt, and looked down at the floor with an odd expression, one that made Urahara give another chuckle at. The boy was clueless to a point of being cute...

"He's in an underground facility. A training ground that we have just below us, I would take you to see him...but right now...he can't be seen."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the man with a serious gaze. "What...does that mean...? Kazaki wants to see Ichigo!"

The blond man sighed. He knew this was going to happen...he had a very keen ability of telling what was going to happen, before it even took place, even the things people were about to say, maybe he expected the predictable but that little talent made it so much easier to prepare for the future. And right now, he was expecting the young boy to be persistent, the thing was...he didn't want to let things carry out on their own, which he had always done, but he needed to care for the boy in the time being. If the boy were to see Ichigo now...it would torment him...Ichigo...was not himself at the moment, and it was hard to decide when he'll be the same. What if the boy can allow that...? It was a possiblity, but not one he would make if it meant that Kazaki would get hurt.

"I'm sorry. But you can't see him right now, but please be patient. You can sence him right? Then you can sence that he's fine. Ichigo...needs to be alone for awhile. Do you understand...?"

The boy was uncertain, he didn't like that he wasn't allowed to see Ichigo..._his_ Ichigo. What was the matter? Why wasn't he given the permission...? No, he didn't need the permission to see his friend...? Wait...was that all he was? Ichigo was so much more than a friend, to him...he was the world. Ichigo was more than that, he was the reason he needed to live...

"No..." Kazaki whimpered. "No...Kaza-_I...I_ don't understand. I need to see Ichigo...I can sence him...but only a little, something...something is...blocking him."

Urahara felt a small tug at his heart, and his breath was caught inside his throat. He felt the boy's...saddness, and it felt horrible. Had Ichigo...meant so much to him? But he couldn't go against his morals, he needed to protect the boy from that _thing _Ichigo had turned into. Right now...Ichigo was a monster...and not even a high leveled Kido spell was barely enough to bind him, it only worked for such an amount of time and even then, it was still hard to contain. If he allowed this child to see him...he would severely be wounded...wait...wounded?

Wasn't the boy wounded...?

Of course! How could he not notice before!

"What happened to your wounds?"

Kazaki blinked. That question came out of the blue. "Um...Kazaki-I mean, _I_ don't know..." In all honesty, he really didn't. "I woke up...and I was better."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. He...healed himself? How was that possible? Those wounds could have killed him, even him and Tessai could do so little and they only stopped the bleeding, he was about to call Orihime, but she would only want to see Ichigo as well, and Urahara just wasn't up to that.

If the boy can heal...than should that be safe for him to see Ichigo?

_Ah, what am I thinking? Of course it's not safe...! But...perhaps this boy can talk some sense into him..._

He would put the child's healing to the test...as awful and cruel as that sounded...he had no other way to put it.

"Alright..." Urahara spoke, which made the child perk his head up. "I'll let you see him."

Kazaki was a little confused. This man was completely random...but if that meant he was allowed to Ichigo...than he had no problem with it now.

He smiled. "Really? I can see him...?"

Urahara's eyes narrowed in dismay. He didn't want to...but it might be the only way to save Ichigo...from what he was now. "Yes...but Kazaki..." His voice became distraught.

The boy blinked cluelessly at the man's change in mood.

"Ichigo...isn't the same as you thought he would be. And when I take you to him...he might hurt you...I don't know why exactly that's happening to him...but Ichigo...is not the same right now. If you see him...you might be-"

"I don't care...I can..I can do it." Kazaki looked up at the man, his crimson colored eyes were full with determination...and anxiousness. He might be showing his confident side, but he's never been more scared in his body, it took all the strength he had to actually stop his limbs from shaking. He was scared of the man's words, but...if Ichigo needed him...he must go to him.

But he was to never to know...just what sort of monstrosity awaited him.

* * *

**Thus concludes my chapter! Be sure to leave me a review! :P I'm starving over here! Lol! Until next time my lovelies...! See you in the next chapter! I hope you're patient! :) There will be some events unfolding and some fluff here and there but that's all I'm saying for now, be sure to stay with this story! I promise I will work on my proofreading skills and touch up on certain things! I'm sorry for the errors on my last chapter, I'm still beating myself up about it x/ and if there's some errors on this chapter...then dear God, I'm sorry! D: **

**xoxo**

_**QueenKill33**_


	8. Come Back

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I bring you another chapter! Yippy! I hope I'm doing right here, I've started this story at least a year ago, and I'm finally posting this on FF, so forgive me if I'm behind on certain Bleach events or facts. I started this a while back, and I'm reading it now, asking myself "Did I miss something here?" I'm still unsure about certain things -_- So I beg forgiveness if I messed up on things.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ya'll know I own NOTHING of Bleach, right? Yeah? Okay, just making it clear. I own nothing of Bleach, just my Kazaki. Teehee, that is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 8/ ****Come Back...**

Kazaki looked down in wonder as he stared at a wooden box in the middle of the room, which was distinctively described to him as being the "entrance". What was that suppose to mean? Was he going to jump in the box and be transported to a place?

"That?" He looked doubtful as Urahara smiled.

"Yes..." He popped open the lid of this "box" with the use of his cane that rested inside his hands. "Hop in."

"Hop...in?" He asked. He wasn't sure what that meant...was he to literally 'hop' in there...?

Urahara chuckled. "Not literally. Just step in and please...watch your step when you make your way down. I'll be right behind you so..." He trailed off but took the first move and went in.

"Oh..." Kazaki blinked and soon he followed.

It was a ladder...

But a very high one at that, one mis-step and it might send him plummeting to the ground below...and he rather not go through that, so he took his steps slow, but he felt a little better when he seen Urahara right behind him.

Suddenly...the air got heavy.  
Drastically heavy...like something was weighing down on his back, and actually...it quite stung. It felt like thousands of tiny needles prickling at his body, followed by the overwhelming sensation of the pressure creaking through every bone. It was...getting harder to breathe too. Each step he took down the ladder was beginning to make it a struggle to breathe, the air was thick and...evil. Something was off, something was obviously wrong...the atmosphere...was malevolent, ominous...horrid.

Kazaki's stomach gave an unsettling churn.

"Sorry...I should have warned you about the spiritual pressure..." Urahara stated sadly and gave an apologetic smile. "Do bear with it for at least awhile. I don't want you to be here for long..."

Unknowingly, Kazaki nodded. _Spiritual pressure...?_

**_"GRRRAAAAAHH!"_**

Kazaki felt a cold and eerie shiver dig its way into his spine as his gut clenched heavily. The feeling of fear...was rather hurtful. But...he recognized a part of that voice...although it sounded demonic...laced in that voice was another voice and Kazaki practically jumped from the realization.

"Ichigo...!?" He tried to peer further into the distance, but soon...his hand had slipped the rails. He yelped and attempted to retrieve the handles, but his effort was surely in vain as he fell back, his feet falling away from the ladder. It happened so fast...that he barely had time to scream of even think.  
As he wordlessly fell back, he closed his eyes tightly, but before he could scream...a strong arm gracefully caught him and soon he was brought closer into a hold.

Kazaki blinked as he stared into the silver-grey eyes of the older man. A smile was plastered on his face and with one arm around him, the other was tightly gripped on the footholds of the ladder.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Even though he was scolding at the young boy, a serene smile was still upon his face. It was reassuring...it was calming actually...

Kazaki averted his eyes sadly. "Sorry..."

"It's fine...but if you don't mind, I have a way of getting down to the ground faster."

"Um...okay..." He didn't exactly know what that meant, but he agreed anyway.

Suddenly...Urahara let go of the foothold, much to Kazaki's surprise as he clung to the older man fearfully and gave a small whimper in surprise.

"Wha-what are you-!? Ahh!" The boy gripped on to the man, his arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders as he buried his face in his hair.

Urahara gave a smile.

But soon, the sound of the wind whipping at his ears and face came to a silent stop, Kazaki hesitantly opened his eyes and seen that...they were on the ground.

He blinked. "How did..."

"It's called flash step, I'll tell you about it someday." Urahara smiled at the younger male and gently placed the boy down on to his feet. The child was small...concidering his age, which he assumed to be at least 16 or so, he was fairly small compared to himself and Ichigo, than again...the both of them were brawny and tall, he could cut the kid some slack. But compared to his own stature...the boy was like a delicate flower.

Urahara's expression faltered as he felt the sudden spike in spiritual pressure, no doubt, Ichigo was trying to escape from his bonds. He looked over to Kazaki who trembled as he vainly wrapped his arms around himself, but a small glimmer of sweat trickled down his temple, a clear sign that his body was taking the effects of the exposed spiritual pressure. The closer they got, they stronger the pressure was, and right now, it looked as though the kid was about to collapse, the fact that he didn't right away proved him to be a lot stronger than he looked. Perhaps it was the intense need to be with Ichigo that made him come this far...

"It's not too late to go back up..." Urahara said.

Kazaki sternly shook his head. "No..." His scarlet eyes glanced over in the distance. "I can do this..."

"Than please be ready for what you're about to witness." They began walking over to where they could see Tessai further in the distance, he stood just as the very edge of the dark pit just below. Urahara knew what was down there...but Kazaki didn't...he feared that the boy would be tormented of the very sight of his dear friend. But Urahara figured that maybe the boy was the key to Ichigo's sanity...

"Do...you know what's...wrong with Ichigo?" He spoke slowly. Speaking in sentences were difficult, but once he put his mind to it, he spoke fluently and clear, he had to take his time, but at least he was learning...and rather quickly too. Before he learned by listening to the words of other's and seeing what they had meant. He listened endlessly when Isshin was speaking to him when he was playing these so called "games". He tried reading words, and looking at pictures on what they meant, but the thing was...he was becoming to bored with the tasks...simply because he was learning a lot faster. He can understand logic, solve puzzles, and many more things, but there were somethings he was completely oblivious about, such things like "cause and effect", he never truly thought about the outcomes of his actions, he just went about on seeing them unfold. Isshin was amused by it though, so he never really got into trouble...Isshin was not only a great father to him, but actually a great teacher...it's no wonder he has such magnificant children.

Urahara was silent for a while, obviously thinking of the proper words to say, but finally he spoke up. "Not entirely. You see...Ichigo was a Soul Reaper back then, a year ago to be exact. A Soul Reaper is someone who exterminate Hollows and purifies the lost souls that wander the earth. Eventually these lost souls become Hollows...and it was Ichigo's job to 'put them to rest' so to say, and for him to do that, he relied upon his zanpakuto, the main tool for defeating and purifying souls. Ichigo was fairly good at what he had done...actually he was excellent. He did a cause for the greater good, he helped souls and protected his family tremendously." Urahara paused and looked down at Kazaki who looked to be transfixed upon his speech.  
"He got these powers by a friend...a girl named Rukia. She was once a soul reaper herself, but when an event came to where she could not protect, Ichigo had to step in and carry on the duty. So Rukia had meant to loan some of her powers, but Ichigo had managed to take them all. Which made him become a Soul Reaper in the first place. But such an action was concidered taboo from where she came from...and so these 'officers' or fellow Soul Reapers came and took her away. And Ichigo, being the hard-headed philosopher he was, tried to protect Rukia, but failed and lost his powers."

Kazaki blinked. "So...what made him get these so-called 'powers' back?"

"Well...I stepped in and helped him. Ichigo was not relying on Rukia's powers alone, Ichigo himself had untapped potential of soul reaper powers. So it was in my area of influence, that I was able to unleash that part of him. But the thing was...in order to get them back...he was...turned to a Hollow."

Kazaki's red eyes widened. "A-a Hollow...?"

"Yes. He had to turn into a Hollow in order to bring back his lost soul reaper powers. But he had to do so without losing himself completely to the Hollow being inside his soul. He had to find the means to beat him, and for him to do so, he had to unlock and say the name of his zanpakuto." He looked at Kazaki with a half-apologetic smile. "I know this must be confusing, I'll explain it better in time, but I'll go straight to the point."

He looked up and seen that they were a few yards away from Tessei, but not only was Urahara explaining to the child about the circumstances that lead to the event, he was also trying to get the boy's attention away from the stifling spiritual pressure, which looked to be helpful, seeing at though the boy was still standing and listening to him intently.

"Ichigo was on the verge of falling to a Hollow...but he had proving to be victorious in a sure amount of time, and was now a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Later on...he went to this place called the Soul Society, a place where Rukia had been from and came to rescue her, along with the help of his friends of course. He faced many battles, many foes and many injuries, but in the end, he was able to defeat them and save Rukia just in time. But someone...was behind the whole ordeal. His name was Aizen, a man corrupt to become the greatest 'King' to the world...it sounds stereotypical to have a bad guy engaged in taking over the world...heh, but in this case...it's sort of the way it looks."  
Urahara looked over to Tessei who had been looking at the boy next to him in wonder, his expression was silently asking questions, Urahara waved a hand at him, assuring him that it was fine.

**_"RRRAAAAAHHHH!"_**

Kazaki shivered and stopped in his tracks, when he looked up...he was merely several feet away from him...he knew where he was, which was in that dark looking pit in the ground, but...he was afraid of going near it. He didn't know the man next to the edge either...but he can only guess that he was the one keeping Ichigo tied down.

"So..." Kazaki tried to distract himself. "So...when Ichigo got...got his powers back. He still carried that Hollow inside himself? So what happened to Aizen?"

"Well Ichigo had fused with his zonpakuto, the final Getsuga Tensho, something that would cost him his Soul Reaper powers, but he did so in order to protect, to fight against the greatest threat to the Soul Society and the World of the Living. But long story short...he was able to defeat Aizen in the end, but such a cause had led him to lose everything of his soul reaper powers, thus vanquishing that Hollow part of him. Everything that he gained was inevitably lost during that war..." Urahara's face grew serious, his eyes looking far off into the distance.

"So...you're saying...he's become...a Hollow?"

"If he continues to stay the way he is now, than eventually...he will transform into a Hollow."

"So why bring me here?"

"Well you weren't exactly taking 'no' for an answer, so..." Urahara smiled weakly. "But if you're here...than maybe, just maybe he'll come to his senses, although this is just an estimation, I can't act upon it if it means you'll be hurt."

"But if I don't...then he'll..." Kazaki trailed off as he clutched at his chest. His heart...it was beating so fast and loud...he didn't know whether it was from the fear, or the spiritual pressure...but, he had a hunch that it might be because the fear of losing Ichigo to a monster...that was the greatest pain to ever think about. So...what was he to do? If he was to pull Ichigo out of his trance, it might endanger him, but if he didn't...he might stay this way. It was gamble...but...a life without Ichigo was something he would rather die than to see him become a monster. He needed to save him...he needed to get him back. Ichigo...was his life.

"I'm going in there..."

Urahara smiled, although he was never to admit it...he was fearing the boy's safety but his confidence and determination was admirable...it must have been something he picked up by staying with Ichigo.

"I thought you might say that...but please...be careful. And if he tries to harm you, Tessai or I will not hesitate to go in and take you out of there."

Kazaki gave a small smile. "Thank you..."

Kazaki walked up to the deep and dark-looking pit, it looked almost bottomless, but he knew that could not be true, considering he's down there.

He drew in a sharp inhale and gulped, he peered down at the darkness and heard the faint sounds of rustling and hissing. It was now...or never...

And soon...Kazaki jumped in...

* * *

As he was falling down, deeper into the dark depths of the pitch black pit, he felt a rush of vibrations slowly shake through his body. At first, he thought it was Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but he soon realized that his body was causing that on its own. He opened his eyes, and immediately he could see in the dark, his eyes were peering down as he came closer and closer to the bottom, and at the very moment something had triggered inside his brain, and when both feet touched the ground...he stopped and was now standing just at the bottom...he had landed perfectly on his feet, which came as a shock because he thought for sure he would fall and hit the ground with a heavy impact, but he landed gracefully on both feet.

Kazaki peered into the darkness as he sniffed at the air. The air was thick with his spiritual pressure but also the smell of fear, anguish and pain was covering every gap and fissure inside the walls of earth surrounding him.

Soon, his body grew stiff and rigid as he slowly peered behind himself, his eyes wide with anticipation and fear as he stared at the boy huddled in the corner, his breathing was heavy and exhausted as he sat with his hands behind his back.

Kazaki shuddered a breath. "I-Ichigo...?"

The orange-haired boy shot his head up and glowered fiercely.

Kazaki drew in a shaky gasp as his eyes showed the true horror and terror he had felt the instant those black eyes pierced through his own, those eyes...were not of Ichigo's...they were a dull black and yellow, they lacked empathy, lacked emotion and all they showed was the true intent on killing and cruelty. His teeth gnashed against each other as he growled and hissed at the person before him.

He did not recognize him...

Kazaki grimaced in pain as he stared down at the man before him. This was not Ichigo...no, this _thing_ was what took Ichigo's body and possessed him. What this beast was...was not Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo..."

The man hissed and snapped his jaws down, effortlessly biting and gnashing at the air. His back dug in more into the wall as he shifted and moved around on the ground, trying to rid the bonding Kido spell that trapped his body into a tight hold, the more he moved, the more it tightened...and he let out a painful yell.

"Ichigo...look at me." Kazaki hesitantly took a few steps closer as Ichigo glared up at him spitefully. "It's me...Kazaki. Does...Ichigo remember?"

The man growled darkly and twitched his hands from in back of him, he moved and flinched at the pain that shot through him, but soon he shifted and growled angrily. Slowly the Kido was beginning to wear off, it happened at least two or more times tonight, and this was now his fourth time breaking off the tight bonds. Tessai had always summoned another Kido, but that took awhile...in the meantime, Urahara had to "play" with the fighting beast until Tessai recovered and put up another spell, it was time consuming, but it had to be awhile until he was able to fire up another Kido spell. And right now...Ichigo was slowly breaking free.

Up above, Urahara narrowed his eyes. "Damn, he's breaking from the Kido..." He looked over to the tall man next to him, his face fell to exhaustion, as he fought off the urge to collapse under the feeling of fatigue and anxiety. This was becoming tiresome...and his body was now shuddering with the weakness of multiple Kido related spells. He wasn't going to be able to put up with this much longer, Urahara knew this. So why didn't he do it?

Simply because his Kido was a lot stronger and harder to wield. If he ever tried the same Kido spell as Tessai had been using, which was Bankin, a Bakudo 99 technique. If he were to use that spell, surely he would snap every bone inside Ichigo's body if he ever tried. Urahara was in a complex situation.

"Wh-what are we going to...do, sir?" Tessai panted. "I won't be able to hold much longer, and he's...al-already breaking free from the Kido spell...you have to get that boy and stall Ichigo..."

"Yes...I know. But I want to see if he is able to return to himself if I leave him with the boy a little longer."

"But...he'll kill him..."

"No...no he won't. I know he won't, if at all, he would only wound him, but it's been proven that this boy can heal surprisingly fast without the need of medical attention or the use of Orihime. I don't know what that says about the boy, but right now that's none of our concern, right now...he needs to pull Ichigo back to reality..."

Urahara looked down into the darkness and closed his eyes. _Kazaki...what sort of human is he? To be honest...he hardly seems human at all...what is the secrets of this boy's past? Where had he come from?_ He reopened his eyes and looked over to Tessai, whose arms were beginning to shake...it wouldn't be long now...the spell will break.

Kazaki stared in utter terror as the man began to rise to his feet, his shoulders flexing and his back was slowly pulling up to a straight posture. Ichigo was moving...which wasn't a good thing on Kazaki's part, but every time Ichigo moved his body, something would crack and once that happened Ichgio let out an agonizing cry. Kazaki realized what he was doing to himself and whimpered under his breath, but without thinking...he ran up to him.

"Stop Ichigo! Stop...you're going to break your bones if you keep moving..." He put a hand on him but Ichigo snapped at it swiftly and Kazaki pulled away. "Stop...please...just stop..." He looked into his eyes sadly.

**_"Grrrraaah!"_ **He gnashed his teeth once again and snarled.

"Ichigo..." Kazaki stepped back and stared endlessly as the man, he had once knew, begin to bare his fangs at him and growl maliciously, acting as though Kazaki was a threat. But everytime Ichigo would react in such a way, Kazaki would feel as though his world was crumbling. Ichigo...no, this wasn't him...this was something much worse.

**_"AAAAAAHHHH!"_**

Kazaki's eyes widened as he was pushed back with a tremendous force and soon he was sent flying back as the dust and dirt stung at his eyes, he came to an abrupt stop, his back colliding with the earth's rough walls. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as it what knocked from his lungs, his back stung and scraped against the rough surface of the chasm wall. He fell to his side and laid on the cold, hard ground as he struggled to breathe...not only was the air just knocked out of him, but the strong and intense sensation of Ichigo's spiritual pressure was suffocating him. It was hard to even move now...hard to talk...hard to think. As Kazaki slowly peered over to where Ichigo had been, he was taken aback at the sight of emptiness at his location, Ichigo...was no where to be seen.

**_"Grrrr..."_**

Kazaki jolted at the sudden growl that came above his head, his heart hammered inside his chest as he fearfully glanced up from the ground.

And there he stood.

Ichigo grinned, his perfect teeth gleaming with delight as he stared down at the helpless young boy before him, he trailed a tongue over his lips and sneered darkly.

Kazaki's eyed stared wide with fear until a swift and painful kick struck across his face, causing his head to fly back and hit against the hard rock wall, immediately, he was dazed as he blinked and looked around the blurry mess of objects and rubble. He turned his head to glance up at Ichigo, but a small trickle of blood had managed to run down his forehead and down on his eye, so squinted through one eye and looked around for the man, and was once again kicked blindly, this time the hit was across his abdomen. Kazaki wheezed and grabbed at his stomach.

"Kazaki!" He heard Urahara yell from above, but quickly he yelled back.

"No! Don't come down here! I can do this...just give me...more t-time." He coughed into his sleeve as he stared directly ahead at Ichigo who stood in the darkness, grinning malevolently as he watched and eyed the younger boy. "I can do this...!"

He got to his feet and wiped away the blood that leaked down his face. "I-Ichigo...I know you can hear me...so please...stop." He swayed and gazed into the black and emotionless eyes of the man, but they remained unchanged, and showed no glimpse of understanding of what was happening or who he even was.

No matter how much Kazaki pleaded and talked, the entranced male continued to attack at him. Blow by blow, Kazaki with-stood them all and refused to fight back...how can he fight back against him?

So Kazaki endured the pain and the hits that was inflicted upon him all the while, Ichigo...was still unchanging.

"Kazaki!" Urahara spoke loudly, and right when he was about to go in...again, he was stopped by the plea of the young boy.

"No!"

"But you'll-"

"I don't care..." Kazaki shuddered an uneasy breath as he was pushed back against the wall, his throat was automatically seized within a tight and inescapable grasp. He coughed and gagged, as he pawed at the arm of the Hollowfied teen. "I-Ichi...go!" He looked directly into his eyes and gave a stern expression, he didn't bother to fight back, he didn't care if he died. Kazaki would never try and hurt him...never. How can you hurt someone that you cherish more than the very breath you needed to live? If he died now...he wouldn't care...as long as he didn't have to live in a world without Ichigo, what sort of world would that be? Kazaki closed his eyes softly, no, there was need to fight back...he would just let things happen as they may.

He gave a small smile and he let his hands fall from the teen's arm...no use in stopping him.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his expression fell, he flinched and quickly stepped back from the younger boy, who fell once his hand had left his throat.

Kazaki groaned and fluttered his eyes open as he found himself upon the ground, and heard the sounds of struggling and caught the scent of something that twisted his stomach in disgust. He coughed and felt at his throat which was in a tourniquet just moments ago. His nose wrinkles in disdain at the smell that brushed his nose, he recognized the smell...the metalic scent of blood. It was strong and fresh...  
Quickly, Kazaki looked up as Ichigo tore away at his own arms, his nails dug into his skin and he led long, deep scratches all across his flesh. His face was twisted in pain but a smile was on his face.

Kazaki watched in a hushed and horrified silence as he eyed the blood that ran down his arms and stained his pale fingers, he couldn't say anything, or even look away. His blood...the smell...

"Stop! Ichigo stop!" He slowly got up from the ground, pulling himself up and stumbling to his feet. He swayed slightly and his knees buckled, but he needed to stop him.

He took a step forward, but Ichigo's head snapped up and he drew back with a hiss. "**_Ichigo...is mine."_** His lips pulled back to give a devilish grin, and then brought a hand to his throat, his nails digging down into his flesh.

"!?" Kazaki's eyes widened as he stared at the creature before him, this was not Ichigo's voice. It was not even close to being his voice...it was dark, but the octave was high and sharp, this voice sounded completely cruel and unforgiving. This _thing _was...using Ichigo's body, using it for his own and whatever Ichigo had done to defy him...he was paying for it by this thing damaging his body. Surely, he will kill him from the inside and out...somewhere deep inside...Ichigo was still alive. But this creature, this monster...was keeping him locked away and while this thing was freely walking about in his body. This monster did not give a damn about Ichigo's body, even though he was the one controlling it, he didn't care what he did to it. He was merely stating a point, proving that he will be king...that he was superior to Ichigo in every way possible. This being...

Kazaki was knocked back again, his head stung and before he even seen it coming, he was hit across the head with a kick to his temple. He hissed in pain as he laid on the ground, and watched the blood begin to drip from is face and down to the cold earthly floor. Blood...

**_"I'll make you suffer...I'll make you writhe and squirm like the fucking bug that you are...Ichigo, I will make you pay for being so goddamn weak."_**

He bent down and siezed the boys throat once more.

Kazaki gripped at the hand that was squeezing around his neck, he coughed and drew short intakes of air, this time...he meant it...this time he intended to kill him.

**_"You look scared..." _**He grinned cruelly and tightened his grip. **_"Don't worry...I'll end it quick with one flex...I'll snap your neck. Heh heh heh heh...but don't fret boy, I'll take good care of him..." _**With his other hand, he arose it to his own neck and dug his nail deep into his skin, as he raked his nails down, the small trickles of blood escaped from the scratches and from the blood caught between his nails, the monster began licking it away.

"D-don't...don't..."

_Ichigo...Ichigo..._

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Kazaki cried.

"Sir...I think I can do one last Kido-"

"Shh..." Urahara shushed him and peered down into the dark abyss. His fingertips tingled just slightly as it rested on the ground, he felt a force weigh down upon his back as he gulped in a breath of air.

This was a whole new spiritual pressure...

Certainly not Ichigo's that's for sure...this spiritual pressure...it was thick with tremendous power, it was incredible...and nothing that he has ever felt before, and it grew...it was practically pouring out from the darkness and stretched endlessly out across the field. This was a new form of spiritual pressure...  
But the thing was...it was...dark...evil...even more so then Ichigo's, it over-powered Ichigo's own spiritual pressure and masked it.

Urahara gasped and fell to the ground, as he clutched at his head in pain. "!?" His eyes widened as he failed to breathe. "I-I'm..." He shuddered and tightly closed his eyes, as he seen small flashes of bright lights dance behind his closed eyelids, but somewhere veiled between the line of consciousness, he seen the images play throughout his mind, like a old fasioned cinema whose film was long since aged. The images were black and white, and each scene played out in a trembling sequence...  
And in each sequence he seen nothing but red hot flames, fire and the endless blood-curdling screams, but hidden amonst the screams...he heard a baby cry. The crying was the most pitiful sound Kisuke had ever heard. Deep in the fire all he could hear was the baby, crying in the depths of brimstone and fire. But just when the scene was about to cut off, he caught a glimpse of the infant...his light brown hair...and those eyes. Those eyes were the most...deepest of red.

_"Hush...little one..."_

Urahara let out a small yelp in pain as he wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head to the ground.

"Ah, What's wrong!?" Tessai asked frantically as he went towards the kneeling man upon the ground.

His voice seemed so far away..

"We-we need to get out of here..." He shuddered and tried to get to his feet but even that was hard. He looked over to Tessai who looked just as worse as he did...his legs shook and his limbs twitched uncontrollably. Was...was this the effect of the spiritual pressure? Or what...he had seen...?

"We have to go!"

"What about Ichigo, we can't just leave that boy with him!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine...if we don't leave now...this spiritual pressure will inevitably consume our energy...we need to leave...now!"

Tessai looked at the man in a state of confusion. What was the matter with him? He looked like he was...in shock. His face looked like he had seen something dreadful, his body was even trembling...what on earth was going on with him?  
Tessai didn't want to ask questions...but he feared for Urahara...never in all his years, has he seen the man so upset.

Ichigo, or rather, the monster that possessed him had stared in awed silence at the boy before him, his body felt like it was trapped in one of those damn Kido spells again, but...he wasn't. This was the impact of the boy's immense spiritual pressure...

He stared endlessly as a bright, and ominous red light shone brightly in the tight area of darkness, it vanquished the shadows and surrounded the place a crimson glow, the light illuminated from the boy's skin, hovering and layering his body. His eyes were still closed but when they opened, Ichigo's quickly fell to his knees as he inhaled an uneasy and breathless intake of air, his body broke down into a cold sweat and his eyes did not dare to look up at him again, instead they remained glued to the ground. He wouldn't even look up, nor speak...because before him now was...a demon...

He glanced up from the ground to gaze at the boy and snarled, but was soon hushed by a sharp glare of those scarlet eyes, which glowered and shone like the flares and flames of Hell. His body stood high in defiance, his head tilted up to show and prove who was the powerful one amongst the two of them. And there they remained, while the Hollowfied Ichigo gnashed his teeth, the younger male stood...it was like two wolves, making their presence known by growling and glaring, but who was victorious was none other than...Kazaki.

The beast in Ichigo's form slowly bowed his head into a submissive position, he stared at the ground below him for he dared to never look at the young boy before him.

"Leave...now. Leave Ichigo's body...and don't ever show yourself around my presence again." The boy spoke like a lord, or a god...his voice was thunderous, and it radiated with high dominance and power. He spoke...like a true...king. "LEAVE!" He spoke lastly, but when his voice was riled with anger, it sent traumatic shivers up and down his spine and scared him to the pit of his soul. Whatever this boy was...certainly he was not human.

"**_Heh..."_**

This was the last thing that was spoken as the world around them began to crack, shake and eradicate the earth's walls around them. the ground beneath them violently shook with powerful tremors. But as soon as the monster had left Ichigo's body, the place became hushed, silent and still, the demonic boy, was back to normal and so was Ichigo...

Both boys layed on the earthly floors and slept into unconsciousness.

What they had both become...was nothing now...

Not even a memory.

* * *

**So yeah, as I said before, if you see anything wrong or all that, lemme know...because I seriously think I'm stupid. -_- Heh, no lie. I get so...'iffy' about this story, I'm super not confident -.- it's true...I'm like a sad human being that has no confidence and I'm constantly saying "ooh, I don't like this" Yep...true...! :) haha, but I get, mad anxiety =O Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**


End file.
